The Lorien Legacies: Finding Six
by SixthOfLorien
Summary: Sequel to Morning Light. The 4 teenagers have managed to make it this far, but with Sophia's Phoenix growing agitated and the Mogadorians hot on their tails, the Guard is running out of time-and options. Rated T for lots of Lemons and some Language!
1. Jail Break

*Sophia*

I followed Nine up the stairwell, my calves begging for a rest. We finally came to a halt, the sound of his jingling keys halting against the stone walls. He punched a set of numbers into the pad, unlocking one of many metal doors.

"How…what? How'd you know the-"

"I pay attention." He flashed me a crocked smile. I smirked at him, unbelievably proud in that very moment of one of my team members.

I followed him down a long, black marble hallway, nodding curtly to those who met my eye. You belong here. You're supposed to know these people. I whispered to myself. Nine stopped at a door which lead to a set of metal hallways, and I could see Eight walking towards us. She opened the door, anxiety written all over her face.

"Calm down," I said softly. "Everything's going as planned so far." Eight shook her head at me, looking as if she was trying not to cry.

I looked back at Nine, who shot me an equally confused look as she grabbed my hand and let me down the hall.

"Is this whole section made of metal?" Nine asked, tapping the wall. Eight nodded.

"It's to keep them all in check. They haven't met any that could dent metal." She choked out.

"Met any what?" I asked, starting to get nervous.

Eight led me around a corner and point through a wide double-mirror. Two small Asian children sat in a white room, blank expressions on their faces. The girl had both hands tied, pink mittens covering her fingers. The boy looked pissed.

I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach, a sudden urge to shatter the damn glass and get as far away as I could with the two small children. It was like seeing a family member from years before, but seeing them in a torture chamber. I felt the guilt rise in my chest as I realized who they were.

"They're..."

"One of us." Eight finished. How could we have forgotten? Why was it that even if we were fighting to keep each other and myself alive, I felt guilty that we hadn't been here to keep these two safe?

"It's not our fault." Nine whispered, as if he could read my mind.

"They're so young…"

"So are we." He said softly. Eight quickly turned her head to wipe away her tears as Cowrey, Sam, and Emmett returned, Cowrey holding a metal rod in his hand.

"Why does the small one have mittens?" I asked, composing myself.

"Ahh, yes, I was just explaining to our young interns here. That one is particularly dangerous when allowed to touch you. Tacto-Hypnosis is the ability to control one's mind as long as in physical contact." I felt my eyebrows shoot up. That was pretty damn impressive for an eight-year old. "We think these two might be members of their so-called Gaurde."

My eyes shot to Emmett's who nodded, equally horrified.

"Their Gaurde?"

"Well my Dianna, you've only been here a day but I was sure they would've explained everything to you," Cowrey said, exasperated. "We found one of the alien things, the Mogadorians, and held it captive for a while. It only took a few weeks before it confessed to what they were doing here and why. Nine children, from the planet Lorien, were sent here to be shielded from the Mogadorian race, which had previously devoured their home planet."

"So whose side is the government on here?" I asked. Cowrey laughed.

"Good question dear. It was a difficult decision, but the assignment was handed to us, Sector 7. All other government branches to which this knowledge is available have been ejected from the situation. Their memories have been erased and loose ends…tied, if you will."

"You didn't answer my question." Nine subtly put a few fingers on my waist, as if to remind me to calm down.

"So persistent. After many discussions and intake of their weaponry, a deal was struck with the Mogadorians. We hand over the children, they leave peacefully."

"And you believe them?"

"It's not us they want. Do try to understand we're simply interested in self-preservation here. I'd think a politician of all people would agree." I nodded, trying to keep cool. Now was most definitely not the time to expose ourselves.

"I do. Sacrifice a few to save many. It's how the world works," I said soberly. "The fact that they're children is what bothers me, is all."

"It's impossible to have a heart when you're working for the government, young one. You'll learn that as you grow older in this career."

Cowrey punched in more numbers, and an invisible door slid open to the room. He gestured for me to go in. "Only three of us can. You boy, you haven't spoken much. You may join us. I'll have Jennifer take you three to the others, yes?"

Sam followed us into the interrogation room.

The small boy narrowed his eyes at me as we entered; Cowrey too occupied punching in the code to close the door to notice the small nudge he gave his sister. She looked at me and grinned, cocking an eyebrow at me. They know…

"Are these two of the Loric children?" Sam asked unwavering, taking a seat.

"No. We are unaware what they have to do with Lorien or its Gaurde, but they were found to have unimaginable gifts. They came with our other two captives-which we will be visiting next."

"You here to taze us again?" The young boy asked smugly. Cowrey narrowed his eyes.

"Only if you push me to." He said, regaining his calm.

"I already told you. You've seen everything we can do. Let us leave. Or at least leave us the hell alone."

"Not a chance, my boy. See I don't believe we've experienced all you have to offer yet. And I'll continue to push until I do."

My heart thumped at the legitimate fear that struck the boys eyes. "Now let's be kind. Show our guests what you can do."

"I'm not a circus act-"

"But you will do as you're told." Cowrey had a deadly look in his eyes, a complete 360 from the one he had since our arrival. He sat back in his chair, triumphant as the boy shifted in his seat. Cowrey took out a pen and set it onto the table.

The boy's eyes narrowed in concentration as the pen began to levitate. It inched off the table, but not like us. Unlike us, the boy looked tired, straining almost, as if this little bit of telekinesis was draining him as we watched. The boy sighed and slumped in his seat.

"I can't do anything bigger. I don't know how."

Cowrey looked aggravated.

"Fine," he pulled off one of the younger girl's mittens, tossing it onto the table. "Show her what we really came here to see." The small twins exchanged looks, and the girl nodded. The boy held her fingers in his hand, and they both closed their eyes.

The entire room shifted around us, until we were no longer in a room, but a forest. We were surrounded by 30 foot trees, large roots scrawling across the green floor. Moss covered every rock, birds chirped in my ear so loud I thought I was about to go deaf. I shot Sam a look, who, again, looked like he would piss himself with joy.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, stunned.

"The same place we were ten seconds ago," Cowrey smiled as if he was a proud parent. "Together, these two have the ability to make you see whatever they want. Illusionists, we call them. It's fantastic no?"

"What's the rod thing for?" Sam asked, eyeing Cowrey's metal rod. Cowrey shot him a smile and winked.

He banged the rod against the table, and it grew to 6 feet, the titanium shining in the sun as it sparkled through the artificial trees. Cowrey sprung from his seat.

"Enough!" He yelled, swiping at the children. Electricity crackled through the air. The kids yelped, and the room melted back into the white we'd seen before. Electricity skimmed over their skin, lashing at their faces and hands.

"STOP!" I yelled, yanking Cowrey off the table. He smirked at me.

"You really will have a tough time in this career track my love."

"What the hell is that thing?"

"An anti-Loric weapon. We had several of them specially made in order to fight and capture them. The moment it makes contact, their gifts are absorbed into the metal for a short period of time. It really is a rush; their energy is transferred into its holder. Of course, we are unable to use these gifts, but it does indeed give a real kick. Here, try."

Instinctively, I reached out for the rod as he threw it across the room.

"Sophia!" Sam yelled. The rod shocked the tip of my fingers. I yelped, the titanium crashing to the floor and returning to its 8 inch state. Dead silence flooded the room as Cowrey glared at us with knowing eyes.

*Emmett*

"Are you three my guests for today?" A tall red-head approached us, and I could feel my eyebrows shoot up. Her emerald green eyes scanned all of us over, taking our silence as a yes. "Follow me." She said sweetly. And so we did.

The next interrogation room was about half way down the hallway. She punched in another code, into another pad, and another invisible door slid open. This room, like the other, was all white. A pale girl with purple streaked black hair sat with her feet on the table. Jenny glared at her.

"This one was found with the others, though we haven't gotten her to talk as much as our other friends here."

The pale girl narrowed her ice blue eyes at us.

"When I get out of here they better be alright. Because you'll be the first one I go after." She growled. Jenny rolled her eyes as if threats were an everyday thing.

"She's under special surveillance. This one was caught hacking the network."

"Twice," The pale girl smirked. Her eyes caught mine, and her smile grew a little wider. "But I don't like to brag. Everyone in this room has their own special gifts, correct?" She kept her eyes on me. I nodded subtly, hoping she was shooting for the same point that I was. She sat back in her seat, pleased with herself. "Well come on Jenny, introduce us why don't you? Thalia." She said, holding out her hand. Eight took it.

Her expression changed for a moment, first to a confused one, then to one of disbelief. Jenny was too busy studying her nails to catch it.

"Alright, we've had enough of your smart ass mouth, kid. Let me accompany you all to-"

The door flew open, Cowrey looking furious. Jenny furrowed her brow at the sight of Sophia and Sam in the hands of two security officers.

"It seems we have imposters," Cowrey spat, turning red. He threw a metal stick at Nine, who caught it. The second it touched his hand sparks flew, and he gasped, staring at his singed fingers. "Grab them." Cowrey hissed.

Two more guards grabbed us, but they'd seriously underestimated our strength. I shrugged mine off, throwing him into the wall. The tile cracked behind him. Thalia flipped over in her chair, landing neatly in a crouch and springing across the table at Jenny, who screeched. Chaos erupted in the room as Sophia sunk her teeth into Cowrey's shoulder, who slapped her across the face. Sam swung at his guard, who came back around with a fist that knocked Sam to the ground. Eight jumped on Cowrey, who with the help of another guard wrestled her to the floor.

Nine flew into a rage, snapping his guard's arm to the left. He tackled Cowrey, landing several fists to his face. Cowrey's blood splattered across the floor as his nose snapped. Sophia looked as though she was straining in a guard's hands as I wrestled one of my own. Her hands clenched in concentration but nothing but minor sparks erupted from her fingertips. Sirens started going off. Always the damn sirens…I growled in my head.

Nine threw one guard into the "bullet proof" glass, causing it to crack. He jumped across the table and ran to the wall as if to walk up it. His foot merely slid down as it connected, his hands doing the same. Nine looked at his hands and shot me a look.

"Fuck!" he yelled. Two guards took him by the arms.

"Sam grab the rod!" Sophia screamed. Sam scrambled across the floor and shoved it into his pocket, just in time for the guard to pick him up by the jacket and throw him halfway across the room. Another charging straight for him fell to the floor, Eight appearing with a smirk on her face, rubbing her knuckles. Thalia ran to Nine's aid, Jenny lying motionless on the floor. Three different guards were on top of me, their fists landing in my ribs and face. My Lumen snapped to life and one flew across the room while the other covered his eyes, his face burning. The jacket of one holding my throat caught fire, and he screamed, letting go. I landed several blows to his torso, his ribs snapping with the sound of satisfaction.

Cowrey pulled a gun from his jacket pocket, firing shots-one landing in Nine's shoulder. He sunk to his knees, his face contorted in pain.

"Logan!" Sophia screamed. She ran to him but was caught by the waist and slung into the tile. It cracked behind her and she slid to the floor. She tried again to create fire but nothing came, her Phoenix too dangerous for this small room. The guard picked her up by the collar and slung her next to Nine, who snapped to his feet and tackled the man, ripping his shoulder from the socket. I helped Sam up as Nine yanked an unconscious Sophia from the ground.

"I'm getting the twins!" I yelled, running into the hall. Several shots were fired at me at once from oncoming soldiers who'd rushed down the hallway. I slipped to the ground, throwing myself back into the room. I took a deep breathe, reminding myself that what I was about to do was necessary. I shot back out into the hallway, my palms and torso soaked in flame. In one jerking motion I threw everything I had at them, the entire hallway engulfed in fire. Nothing was left of the soldiers but ash as we all shot down the hallway.

Nine handed Sophia to me as he punched in a set of numbers. The twins looked completely horrified as noise consumed the room. They'd been unable to see but had heard the entire thing. I brushed Sophia's hair out of her face as she mumbled, her eyelids fluttering.

"Come on, Soph. Hang in there for me okay? Just for a little bit." She sucked in a rush of air as her eyes popped open. Her eyes shot to Nine, who was untying the two little ones. "We have to get outta here okay?"

She nodded coherently, trying to wiggle from my arms. I set her down, but the second her feet touched the ground she faltered. I pulled her back into my arms; I'd carry her across the country if it was necessary.

Nine handed the boy to Sam, who slung him on his back. Nine hitched the girl onto his hip.

"You'll be alright, I promise, okay? We're gonna get you out of here."

He shoved out of the room, and I lead the way down the hall, the entire gang in tote. I could hear the rush of more soldiers coming to stop us. If we weren't quick, we'd be surrounded with no way out. I shoved against a security door, jamming it out of its hinges. We rushed down the stairs, me tracing the scent that Nine and Sophia had left earlier. Lights flashed in the hallways, the sirens getting louder as we neared the main floor.

"They're here!" A voice called. Shots were fired from above, bouncing off the wall. A bullet skimmed the side of my neck, burning the skin.

"Go this way!" Nine shouted, throwing open a metal door. He handed the girl to Thalia, who followed closely behind Eight and Sam. We shoved our way into the small metal opening as the small Asian boy wriggled free from Sam's arms.

"He says he needs to get something." Sam breathed as we sprinted after him.

The boy led us down a wooden corridor decorated with several paintings of Board Directors and red rugs. He stopped at a black glass table, and laid his hand flat on its surface. The table glowed blue for a moment before flipping over, revealing a set of boxes and wires.

"IS THAT A BOMB?" Eight shouted, nearly dropping Thalia's weight. The boy shushed her and went to working, several clicks and bings erupting from the table. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Sam. Oh Sam. Emmett. Do you know what we're about to do?"

"Eight we need you to calm down!" I yelled.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO BLOW UP THE FUCKING FBI."

Everyone fell silent at Eight's unusual burst of profanity, her cheeks turning redder than they were before. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fell into Sam's arms.

"Done." The boy murmured. Nine scooped him up in his other arm, Sam grabbed Eight's hand and we ran back down the way we'd come. "We have five minutes!"

Nine lead us down another set of corridors, metal gates beginning to close around every exit. We exploded into the lobby, workers and soldiers running frantically around, their screams echoing off the 30 foot ceiling. Women and men ran down the staircases in large bunches, flooding the front doors.

"We can't all make it out on time." Nine breathed horrifically. Eight sprinted to a desk and grabbed the intercom.

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. A BOMB HAS BEEN PLACED ON THE THIRD FLOOR. THIRD FLOOR AND OVER MUST BE EVACUATED. I REPEAT, THIRD FLOOR AND OVER MUST BE EVACUATED. USE ANY EXIT NECESSARY."

Groups of men and women shoved past us all as we looked around frantically for any possible escape that wasn't already blocked off.

"We don't have much time!" Thalia yelled, worry written all over her face. My nerves exploded as another group of soldiers burst out of the elevator, guns pointed at us. A set of metal bars sank across the front glass doors, all 8 of them. A blue field wrapped itself around the metal.

"They're using Mogadorian technology..." the boy whispered.

"Those goddamn cheaters." Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

"Nine, can you phase through this?" Sophia asked.

"I don't have my powers fully back yet, I-"

"Try!" Sophia urged. Nine reached out towards the blue floating liquid, sparks jumping between it and his skin. He winced, but continued, his skin sizzling as it moved through the liquid. Finally, he let out a breathe no one knew he was holding as his finger came out clean on the other side of the metal. He looked to Sophia.

"What now?" he whispered.

"Emmett put me down." She ordered. I did so, and she hobbled to the front of our group.

"There's no use my dear!" Cowrey called. "All the doors are sealed!"

"You don't need a door if there's no building." She countered. Cowrey shot her a confused look.

The boy screamed and every glass surface in the building shattered, Sophia slammed her palms to the floor. The marble exploded, chunks of it bursting from the ground. Cracks branched through the glossy floor, soldiers becoming trapped in its crevices. Her current stretched out along the surface, dropping almost a third of them to their knees. More and more poured out from the staircases, and a large rumble was heard as the ground pushed forward, the boy's tiny black box bursting from the marble.

"NINE!" Sophia screamed. He yanked all of us through the force field and liquid, disappearing back into the building as we tumbled down the steps. The building began to explode, fire and glass and marble raining down on the surrounding crowd. We disappeared within the people, Sam toting the two kids and Eight sharing Thalia's weight with me.

Nine burst from the side of the building, Sophia in his arms. He ran towards us, following us as we disappeared deeper and deeper into the sea of people.

"Sam come on!" he yelled. Sam stood motionless, his eyes on the building. The twins had wriggled free from his arms, and I doubted he'd even noticed. Tears streamed down his face as I realized what he was thinking. We hadn't achieved our original objective. And all hope of Sam's dad being alive was lost. I tugged on his shirt and he looked at me as if he wanted to crumble in the middle of the crowd. I pulled him along with me, his face completely blank.

"Where are we supposed to go from here?" Eight yelled, barely audible over the sirens.

"I have an idea." Thalia called.


	2. Grounded

*Nine*

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to contemplate what had just happened. Sam and Eight sat in the corner, Eight still crying. Thalia looked over the two twins, skimming their bodies for any injuries. They'd both come out clean.

"I'm so proud of you two," She smiled at them. "I told you they were coming. I told you we'd get out." She kissed them both on the forehead and told them to go clean up.

She sat across from Four and me, Sophia asleep in between us.

"I don't know how to thank you, to start. We've been in that place for two years." I winced, knowing exactly how it felt to be held in captivity like some sort of god-forsaken zoo animal.

"Where'd you come from?" Emmett asked.

"We're definitely not Guarde members, if that's what you're asking. No, we aren't Five and Seven."

"You at least have to be from Lorien. How'd you even know about us?"

"That one talks in her sleep," she smiled, pointing to Sophia. "And I'm a Watcher."

"A Watcher?" I asked, the annoyance seeping through my tone.

Thalia nodded, gesturing for Sam and Eight to join us.

"Henri's on his way." Sam said, handing my phone back to me. Oh boy, were we gonna get it.

"Lorien isn't the only planet with extraordinary people," she smiled again.

I just about lost it right there.

"Look, no offense, but I'm not really in the mood to smile. Any of us, for that matter. We just blew up Sector 7, and you're cheesin' like it's your goddamn birthday. What the hell is there to smile about?" Sam elbowed me and I shrugged at him. Thalia nodded.

"You're 100% right, Tyson Evans. We are in a lot of trouble, and usually I'm the pessimistic one. But you've no idea what it's like to be trapped…and tested on…and tortured…every day."

"Yes I do," I interrupted, suddenly apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just wanna know what's going on." Thalia took a deep breathe.

"We aren't from where you came. But we are different. Dillon and Emily came with me from Saeden. It's like Lorien, in a lot of ways I suppose. Lush. Peaceful. But it wasn't long before the Mogadorians came for us. We had our own Guarde, if you will. 10 of us selected to protect our planet. My brother was a Mover. Telekinesis was first nature to him."

"And you're a Watcher." Thalia nodded.

"I can see the future," she said softly. "But we still didn't make it in time to save our planet. Everyone was killed. Everybody. My family. My friends. My mom got us on the last ship. It was only us three, or else we wouldn't have made it in time."

"What happened when you got here?"

"We hid. For the longest time they couldn't find us. We stayed hidden, untraceable. We were happy."

"How'd they find you?"

"We were ratted out. Jenny was my friend. She'd seen me in the hills every day, realized I'd never gone to school and invited me to come. Her family was good to us. Dillon and Emily made friends. I made the mistake of telling her about us. When she found out there was most definitely tension. Her father works for the government. You met him today."

"Cowrey?" Emmett asked, astonished. Thalia nodded again. She did that a lot.

"Yep. Sector 7 was already in suspicion of activity on Earth, but Jenny had sworn to never tell."

"Why did she then?"

"They made a weapon. Some sort of liquid tank they had set up. When submerged in the liquid, the strung wires all throughout your nervous system and tapped into your genes. It took your power, whatever extraordinary force your body exerted and fed it to some sort of machine. You were completely powerless, and whatever you had was stored. It could be transferred. To whomever. Whatever."

"And she wanted her share."

"Yes. And when I wouldn't give it to her, she told."

"That's horrible..." Eight whispered.

"They took us not long after. Tested it out with some of their soldiers. They didn't stand a chance," she laughed softly. "Human bodies are incompatible for the gifts we possess."

I winced, remembering the way Sophia's body was breaking under the pressure of her Phoenix in the forest. "So they took us there. And kept us. They kept trying and trying and trying, and if you hadn't saved us I'm sure they would've kept going until they figured something out."

"You're strong," Eight murmured. Thalia smiled at her.

"Oh, God. Here" She jumped up and came back with a first aid kit and a tub of warm water. "You guys need to clean yourselves up. The shower will be free in a little while.

I stroked Sophia's cheek until her eyelids fluttered open.

"Morning sunshine." I smiled. She gave me a lopsided grin. Emmett pulled her up, and she stretched, wincing as her body protested. She examined her arms and legs, and then her head shot up as if she'd just remembered something.

Furiously, she turned and ripped my shirt off, skimming a thumb across my shoulder. I suddenly remembered the metal lodged in the muscle.

"Oh my God." She breathed. I shook my head in protest.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, we're all-"

"No you're not," she cried, standing up slowly. She looked at all of us, battered and dirty, covered in sweat and blood. "You guys if I had just-"

"Don't start," Sam argued. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you blame yourself for this." Sophia sighed and soaked a washcloth, ordering me to turn around.

I could feel Emmett's eyes on us as she ran her hands over my bare skin. He called the shower and left the room. I felt guilt wash over me. Sophia was not mine, by default. If they'd been right, and Sophia was Emmett's fall, technically, she was his. But she had a choice. And she had the Phoenix. And there was surely a loop-hole, and I was secretly hoping it was there somewhere. I'd been looking for reasons lately, to touch her, to talk to her, whatever I could do to get next to her and every time the warmth that spread through me when she was close overtook any guilt that had wiggled its way through my mind.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered. Everyone was off in their own little world, and I guess that included us.

"You." I blurted out.

All of my skin felt white-hot and I immediately realized what I'd just done. I felt her pause in cleaning me up, but it wasn't for long. Her soft hands were back on me as quickly as they were gone.

"What about me?" she asked softly. I guessed it was the best time for honesty anyway…

"You're amazing, ya know that? Just…brilliant." She laughed quietly.

"Amazing?"

"Very."

"What did I do to get such a title?"

"You're you. Just the way you fight, and how you talk. You're funny, and smart as hell. I've never seen anybody work like you do, and all I'm good at is reading people so I see a lot of the same every day."

"Thank you." She said softly, her hands pausing.

I turned to face her, and she twirled the metal in her fingers. She looked at me, apology written all over her face. I let my body overrule me. My fingers brushed her cheek. "I'm covered in dirt." She laughed nervously.

"You're still beautiful." Her eyes locked with mine, and I tangled my fingers in her curls. She put her hand on my thigh and my entire body started to tingle as her electricity jumped between us. I felt the heat rise in my chest, and it joined in our game, the space between us hotter than a summer in Phoenix, Arizona.

I felt like she was reminding me of exactly why I was here, why I got tied into this whole damn Lorien mess and why I even bothered fighting against the entire world and then some. Her breathing got heavy and I knew she was well aware of the shock in the air between us.

A knock at the door threw everyone out of their seats. We were all ready to fight again if necessary, fear written on every face. I put a finger to my mouth and started moving towards the door, breaking the link between me and Sophia. Cool air rushed over me as I moved away from her, waking me from my haze.

"Get ready to run if you have to." I said, speaking to everyone but looking directly at her. I opened the door.

"You are so fucking grounded." Henri growled.

"Tell me about it." I muttered, looking back at Emmett, who was standing in the hallway.


	3. Beach Bimbos Rule The World

*Abby*

I hate beach bimbo's. I really, really do.

"What are you scowling at?" Lauren asked, popping the top off the orange juice. I looked away from the beach and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know I hate it when you do that." I said, changing the subject.

"Maybe if you weren't so grumpy I'd listen to you every once in a while." She countered, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Do you think Whitaker's prettier than me?" I asked, looking back at her through the window. She laughed and ran her polished fingers over Scott's arm. I shot daggers at her.

"Course not. Is that what you're mad about?" she asked, sitting next to me in the window seat.

I shrugged, and she shot me a knowing look.

"Abby…"

"I don't like him. I'm just…"

"Infatuated." I rolled my eyes at her.

"This is the longest we've been able to stay in one spot. I would like to keep it that way."

"Then don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid? Aren't you the one who almost blew up a grocery store?"

"You are such an ice queen…"she grumbled. I cocked an eyebrow at her, and a chill went down my spine as the orange juice she was drinking froze in its carton.

Oh. About that. I have a tendency to play with ice. It's one of my Legacies, the things the members of the Gaurde were born with on our home planet. Years ago, it was attacked by a race called the Mogadorians. Only nine of us escaped. Three of us are already dead. I rubbed my left foot against the scars on my right calve, remembering the burn.

"Gah." Lauren whined, shoving the orange juice back in the fridge. "Whatever. Guess what I'm sick of? Moping. Let's go surfing."

I hopped off my place on the couch and headed towards the shed. This is what Lauren and I did. Pretended that none of this existed. That we weren't really on the run and that at any given moment we wouldn't be uprooted if push came to shove. I pulled the blue and green board out first, brushing the dust off of it, then Lauren's hot pink and white one.

"It's go time!" she shouted, winking at me. These things would feel like ten tons if I wasn't as strong as four grown men put together.

We walked the 12 feet it took to get to the shore line, brushing past a group of people on the way. Several lived alongside us in their own houses; they nodded as we passed by. Scott hitched my arm.

"Goin without me?" He cried. I winked at him and nodded towards Whit.

"Maybe if you weren't busy with your girlfriend you would've been invited."

"Who, Whit? No way in hell Abs. You know you're the one for me." He teased, poking my side. I turned and followed Lauren, satisfied that I got him to admit it.

"You ready?" she smiled at me, already paddling out to sea. I nodded, sliding in after her. I ran my fingers through the bright blue water, my back soaking up the sun rays. A few guys flew past us on their Wave Runners, whistling at us as they went. Lauren rolled her eyes as if she wasn't used to it by now.

The woman was gorgeous. She was at least "5'8", with long bronze legs and hair so blonde it almost shimmered. Her eyes were a bright green; the sun always managed to catch the shadow of her high cheekbones and toned body. Her lips nearly put Angelina Jolie to shame, and we teased her about it almost every day. Her ivory skin had been darkened by the day-to-day kiss of the sun. No matter where we went, she always attracted attention.

I pushed myself onto my knees as a wave in front of us began to swell.

"Let's hit it!" I shouted, flashing a smile. We always got competitive like this.

I hopped to my feet and guided the board to the inside of the water, watching as it crashed down to my right. I could see Lauren's shadow, as she hadn't managed to catch the wave. HA! I thought.

Until, of course, in her usual "I'm Lauren and I'm goddamn perfect at everything" she broke through the water with such swag it would've put your most stereotypical surfer to shame.

Her laugh echoed through the water and I pushed harder, catching up to her. It was best when the waves were high; there was no one to see us use our full potential. She burst through the roof of the wave, spinning in the air and landing back in its cradle. She shot me a wink.

"Check this!" I countered. I sped my board in front of hers, nudging her on my way past. After I was in full view, I crouched down and skimmed the water with just my fingertips. The ice ran down my spine again, and every drop of water around me froze in its place, shattering as Lauren moved past it. I winked at her, knowing I'd one this round.

She pointed to the roof again, knowing it'd soon collapse on both of us. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I called. She smiled and grabbed my hand. "ONE…"

"TWO…"

"THREE!" We leapt backwards of our boards, the water falling in all around us.


	4. Heavy

Chapter 7-Trouble

*Eight*

I cracked my neck, that nauseous feeling taking over my stomach again. I hadn't told anybody. I was too afraid. And did we really need the extra trouble right now?

The scar on my thigh simmered and I winced, pulling up the side of my shorts. It was turning red again, burning like the scars on my calf. I'd hoped that as soon as we'd all gotten together I'd never have to feel it again. It was in vain.

The scar seared again and I dropped to my knees, clutching my thigh. It started from my toes, the heaviness-as if 3 ton rocks were being dropped on every muscle. It ran all the way up to my torso, until I felt like I could barely move.

I clenched my teeth, trying not to scream. It was going to get ugly, very soon. My outbursts had been so frequent that I was surprised no one had picked up on it yet, especially Sam. The heavier I got, the angrier I felt, and I could sense the anger rising in my chest as it did every other time. It was power-hungry, cocky, beyond hateful. It was consuming me from the inside out. I was slipping. Pull it together Marina…

I closed my eyes, trying to picture Katarina, and what she'd do in such a situation. I slowed my breathing, trying to keep whatever composure that still lived in me. I pushed the heaviness away and it gave-sinking back into my thigh and up my leg, until it had faded into the scar once more.

I let my body hit the floor, sweat skimming my forehead. This was getting harder and harder lately. I'd been fighting it for months, able to push it away. But it was getting stronger, and I could feel it. Katarina looked at me from the corner of the room, her figure shimmering.

"Be careful, mija. You are in much trouble." She faded into thin air, like she always did.


	5. Second Chances

Chapter 8-Second Chance

*Sophia*

Henri spent a good hour and a half screaming about responsibility and caring for others.

"They were shooting at us!" Emmett cried, jumping to his feet.

"YOU ARE-"

"I KNOW, I KNOW, THE LEADER OF THE GODDAMN TEAM. We're not in kindergarten, Henri. Shit got real!"

Henri looked at him cock-eyed for his awkward choice of words and shook his head.

"You all could've been killed." He growled.

"We know."

"Henri?" I asked softly. He looked at me angrily. "We didn't come back empty handed." The twins and Thalia entered the small bedroom. Henri narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"They helped save our asses." Nine shot.

"They're from Saeden. Same solar system. Same cause. The Mogadorians took their planet." I explained. Henri immediately took on a look of pity, empathy washing over him.

"We wanna help." Thalia said firmly. Henri took in her purple hair and nose ring. She cocked a challenging eyebrow at him. This was a fight that he wouldn't win.

"They're too young." He said immediately, staring at the twins.

"You've no idea what they can do." I argued.

"Do you see them?"

"Do you see us? We need all the help we can get. They can help if they want to, on less risky ventures. We can even take them back to Maria's."

"Fine. But there's something we need to do before we can go back."

"Got any more bright ideas, do ya?" Nine muttered.

"I was wrong about where Sam's dad was."

Silence washed over us. Sam looked up hopefully.

"Henri…"

"I'm positive this time. I saw him."

Sam jumped out of his seat.

"Well where the hell is he?"

Henri looked incredibly uncomfortable, and gestured for us all to take a seat. We did so, listening to the plan.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Nine said bluntly, shaking his head and raking his hands through his hair. Henri sighed and tried to explain himself.

"Look I'd be happy to-"

"We blew up the FBI one damn week ago. ONE. 7 DAYS. And now you want us to hijack a casino?"

"NO. NO HIJACKING. Just walk in, he'll see Sam, he'll remember everything and..."

"This is a terrible plan." Emmett shot, rubbing his face.

"I know. But it's our only shot."

"So what happens when we kidnap him? He'll come back kicking and screaming, for sure."

"I don't know, I haven't got that far."

"Who cares? We'll work on that AFTER we have him back!" Sam cheered.

It was silent as everyone let the plan sink in.

"I'll go," I said quietly. Everyone stared at me. "I got hurt the least, I'm one of the best able-bodied. And I want to be there for you." I looked at Sam, and the kind of connection we've had since fall came back. We remembered how it felt to be alone in this.

"Why should you get to go?" Eight shot. I gave her a confused look.

"You can come too.."

"Don't worry about it." She hissed, leaving the room.

"Marina-"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, slamming the door to her room behind her.

"Ignore her." Henri murmured. "She's been strange lately."

"I'm going, Sam." I assured him.

I held out my hand and he took it, standing next to me and wrapping and arm around my waist.

"I'm going too." Nine tried.

"Not a chance." I countered, staring him down. "As soon as the FBI meltdown hits the news the Mogadorians will start searching harder than ever. When you're on the road they'll need someone to protect them. You're one of the strongest we have."

"You're sure he can protect us?" Emily asked quietly, reaching for Nine to pick her up. He did so and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I know he can." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"Then I'll go." Emmett shot. "You'll need someone to protect you guys too." I started to argue but he stood next to me, grabbing my hand. "No protest." He said firmly.

"So that's it then. The original three," I said quietly, falling back to a time where none of this existed. School, the party. I missed Lissa and Claire, as annoying and gossipy as they were. I missed my locker. I missed my teachers. God damn, I even missed Geometry. "We've never split up before." I murmured.

Sam nodded in agreement, grabbing the keys to Thalia's mustang.

"This is it," he breathed, looking at everyone in the room. "This might be all."

"Don't talk like that." I replied, trying not to let myself do the same. Nine came and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm gonna see you again," He promised. "Be safe."

"This is our second chance Sam." Emmett said loudly.

"We're not gonna mess it up."

We closed the door quietly behind us.


	6. Ignorance Is Bliss

Chapter 9-Ignorance is Bliss

"_The believed suspects are in fact a group of teenagers believed to be around the ages of 14 to 18…"_

"…_complete destruction of the upper half of United Fronts very home base…."It_

"_Names are not at this moment being released…"_

"Agh will you turn that thing off already?" I grumbled. Lauren kept her eyes glued to the T.V.

"It's them," she murmured. "I know it is. It can't be anyone else."

"Lauren.."

"Come on! I mean who else could take down half an FBI building and escape in one hour?"

"Terrorists." I heard the click of the television, and Lauren tossed the remote next to me on the couch.

"Don't start, Abby." She sighed. I felt my face twist in annoyance, but kept my post at the window.

"Start what?"

"Start your diva act. This is bigger than you and you know it."

"What is? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? You're doing this right now?"

"Doing what? I'm looking out the window, of the house that I live in, on the beach. Tomorrow I will go to school, because tomorrow is Monday."

"You are such a god damn brat."

I whirled around in my seat, anger boiling over.

"I'm a brat. Me. The one who didn't ask for ANY of this!"

"Nobody did Abby! That has nothing to do with this!"

"No you know what this is about? This is about an entire PLANET putting their fate on NINE KIDS. CHILDREN, LAUREN. CHILDREN THAT WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS."

"That is not my fault! None of this is anybody's fault, Abby!"

I stormed out of the room, refusing to listen to it anymore. We'd had this argument at least twice a month, but lately, it'd been getting worse. It was like growing up perfectly normal, and then being snatched away from everything. I didn't want that. I didn't want anything, for that matter. I'd be more than happy to give away my Legacy, to end all of this and have a boring life sitting on the beach everyday with Scott and Lauren.

I slammed the door behind me and slumped next to the window as I usually did. The window began fogging, a frost spreading over the glass.

"You're extraordinary, Abby," Lauren said softly behind me. "This is something you can't push away." I shook my head gently, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I don't wanna fight. Lauren I'm scared." I cried as she sat next to me. She pulled me into her arms, stroking my long blonde hair.

I shook with the honesty that had flooded from my mouth, and realized it was the first time I'd ever admitted to being afraid. This _was_ my fight. These _were _my gifts. And they _would_ come after me, whether I fought or not. "If what you're right…Lauren if it_'s _really them, then they're together. The Charm is broken. They can kill any of us whenever they'd like."

Lauren held my face in her hands and stared at me. She took a deep breathe, deciding which words to try.

"I know," she whispered. "I know. We're gonna be okay Abby. Alright? We're gonna stay. For as long as we can, I promise. Just don't forget about Lorien. It needs you." I nodded my head through pointless tears as she kissed my forehead.

"You alright Abs? You look like you haven't slept in weeks." Scott mumbled, slinking into the seat next to mine.

"She was probably up all night thinking about you." Spencer laughed, winking at me. I threw a grape at her.

"Fighting with your sister again?" Scott tried.

"Who?"

"Lauren…your sister?"

"Oh." I'd completely forgotten our cover story for a moment. Lauren and I looked enough alike for us to be related, but when we'd left Lorien she was by far the youngest Cepan they'd shipped off. If she was my mom, she would've had to be my age when she gave birth. "No, it's not that. Sleeping schedule is messed up is all. I need a break." I grumbled, chomping my apple.

"Good!" Spencer cheered, throwing down her lunch tray. "Because I'm having a party this weekend. Everyone's coming."

"Including me." Whit said slyly, smiling at Scott as she circled Spencer and took a spot next to her. My cheeks felt hot. "You alright Abby? You look a little…sick, today." Sick. Another way of saying I looked like crap.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Just thinking of what to wear this weekend." I turned my attention to Spencer, purposefully leaving Whittaker out of the conversation.

"I'm thinking….bikini's and drape-overs!" Spencer smiled, starting on one of her rants. Spencer was easy. All you had to do was give her a snowball, and she'd start her own avalanche. No effort needed.

"Are we surfing at this thing? Just in case I should prepare to kick Scott's ass, you know."

Scott gave a sarcastic 'HA' and threw his arm around me. Whit was shooting daggers.

"Yeah right, if anything a beach party is for cuddling, not competition."

"Scared to get that ass whooped?" I smiled.

"I let you win."

"Sike."

"Hey, you guys here about that FBI thing in New York?" Whit said rather loudly, changing the subject.

"New York thing?" Spencer asked.

"It's nothing…" I muttered instinctively."

"Yeah, some kids blew up a building. Word is they're like wanted terrorists or something now."

"It's probably just some fluke in the boiler room or something.."

"I think they're gonna strike again, don't you Abby?"

"No."

"I mean it's not every day that you find such extraordinary teenagers." She said softly. Whittaker was staring directly at me with that sickening smile of hers, and the pit of my stomach turned. Something wasn't right about those eyes.

I nodded my head in slow agreement as Spencer quickly moved back to the turmoil that was her closet. Whit didn't take her eyes off me the rest of lunch.


	7. Casino Reunions

*Sophia*

"Vegas?" I shot Emmett a look and he shrugged at me. Sam stared at the address again, as if it would change if he looked at it twice. I looked around through the crowds of people. Flappers, business men…

"Is that a prostitute?" I squinted, elbowing Sam. His jaw almost hit the floor.

"Someone that good lookin' has to get good busine-"

"Aren't we here for something?" Emmett interrupted impatiently, the lights from various buildings flashing colors against his tan skin. Someone shoved past me.

"Hey!" I shouted. A woman turned and sent me a nasty glare. Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, looking around himself.

"This place gives me a bad feeling, Sam…"

"I know, I know," he replied, tucking the address back into his jeans. "But my dad's in there. Henri said he was sure this time."

"Alright, look," Emmett said, leaning into Sam and I. "We go in there, we get him, we get out as fast as we can okay?" Sam nodded and I took a deep breath as we entered the bright building.

"This place is huge…" Sam whispered.

Hundreds of people dressed in glitzy, low-cut dresses were scattered about. Slot machines lined nearly every wall, the ultraviolet bar was packed and every room was decorated like a different country. A woman at a blackjack table screamed and hugged the man sitting next to her. They jumped up and down, scooping dozens of chips into a bag.

A shiny, black Mazda RX8 sat beautifully on a rotating platform in the middle of the lobby.

"Well…we're at a fork," I said turning to the two boys. "Pick one. China, France, or Tokyo. Where to first?" Sam bit his lip, contemplating which his dad would prefer. I saw desperation written all over his face. "Sam…" I said softly, taking his hand. He stared at me. "We have all the time in the world. Don't worry. We'll find him."

Sam nodded and led us into Paris. Royal blue backdrops and white linen was scattered everywhere we looked, white Christmas lights were strung about the ceiling. People shot dice on tables decorated with French phrases, and underneath a giant white-lit Eifel Tower sat the VIP section.

"Split up, we'll meet in the lobby in five minutes." I ordered, taking one corner. I wriggled my way through large crowds of people, nearly knocking over a woman in a green sparkly dress.

"Lotus Flower?" The redhead asked, her curls bouncing against her back. Her black eyes were focused directly on my face.

"Uhm, no…thank you." I stammered, scooting away from her. She watched as I left, before turning to another man. He watched as she flashed him a dazzling smile, lifting the black plate of pink flower cupcakes to his face. He took one and devoured it instantly, a dreamy, hazy look falling over his face. The woman nodded and walked away with the tray.

I checked my watch. Time was up. Sighing, I scanned the room again for any familiar faces. None. I trudged back to the lobby, leaning against the glass case that surrounded the rotating Mazda. Emmett entered the room a few seconds later, the same sad expression on his face.

"You too?"

"Yep."

"It's alright," I sighed, looking around. "Maybe Sam had better luck."

"Lotus flower?" A pretty blonde in a sparkly dress approached us, an identical black tray in her hand. Her black eyes locked with Emmett's. He looked utterly confused, as if for a moment he couldn't remember where he was.

"Uh, no…no I'm fine." He muttered, cheeks turning red. He tore away from her gaze and stared at the floor.

"You sure?" she pressed, stepping closer.

"Let's go find Sam." I hissed, tugging him away from the strange woman. "Those chicks give me the creeps." I muttered when we were a safe distance away. Emmett nodded his head.

"Something's not right about them…" he said softly.

"GUYS!" Sam cheered, throwing both arms around us. I shot Emmett a confused look.

"Sam! Did you find him?" Sam looked at me as if I was speaking German.

"Find who?" He asked breathlessly. Emmett's jaw dropped.

"Your dad."

"Soph, I haven't seen that guy in years."

"We came here to find him, Sam. What's wrong with you?"

"Came here to find him?" Sam muttered, staring off into space. "Come to…to find…."

Emmett and I exchanged worried glances. "My dad…we came here to find my Dad! God guys, I'm sorry, I…I dozed off for a second or something. We gotta find my-"

"Lotus flower?" This time it was a tall black girl, her smile wide and robotic. She had the same black eyes as every other waitress we'd encountered. Emmett and Sam were transfixed, unable to speak as she tossed her glossy dark curls over her slender shoulders.

"No!" I yelled, staring her directly in the face. The woman simply looked at me with a blank stare.

"Come on," She coaxed. "Just one."

I grabbed Sam's hood and dragged him closer to me.

"I think we should try China." I growled, yanking Emmett along with us.

By the time we'd entered the room, the vacant stares had melted off their faces, replaced by guilt.

"She was the one who gave me the first one." Sam mumbled quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"She gave me the cupcake." I brushed off Sam's ranting and scanned the room.

"Do you see him?" Emmett shook his head but continued looking. "Dammit…maybe he's not-"

"Guys…guys that's him! Dad! Hey Dad!" Sam yelled. He went charging through the crowd, dragging me after him.

He pulled us towards a wheel table, paper

dragons catching me in the face as we ran. Even if I'd never seen Sam's father before, I would've known which one was him. They looked 100% alike, and I knew what Sam would look like when he turned 40.

Mr. Goode was tall, with hair just as dark as Sam's and eyes of the same brown. His skin was the same shade of ivory, with a small pointed nose and thin lips. His high but full cheeks gave him the appearance of a small child almost, and years of working at the steel mill had given his hands an unusually swollen and calloused look.

"Sammy!" he cheered, pulling down his sunglasses. "You look good baby! How ya been? How's your Ma? I haven't seen you in ages my boy!" Sam pulled his Dad into a hug, holding him as close as possible. Tears of joy started to streak his cheeks, but he wiped them away immediately, refusing to let his father see him cry.

Emmett and I flashed smiles at each other, and I did a double take, realizing he was still staring at me. My eyes caught his and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as my smile refused to leave. He started leaning in and as I realized what he was about to do I stepped closer, realizing that I wanted him to.

"Lotus flower?" I just about punched the Asian woman in the face as she flashed us one of the commonly dazzling smiles.

"Woo!" Mr. Goode cheered. He kept one arm around Sam and plucked a small pink cupcake from the tray, popping it in his mouth. "Well go on! Have one!" he said, laughing. I rolled my eyes as we each took one of our own, the waitress looking extremely pleased with herself. I slipped the tiny cupcake past my lips.

The four of us exchanged looks as a warm sensation washed over our bodies. I smiled like a schoolgirl as my toes began to tingle.

"You guys! These are delicious!" I laughed. "You know…I just…can't remember what was so important." I sighed, taking another off the tray.

"You're right…let's stay," Emmett said, smiling at us. "I'm serious, let's just stay!" I nodded my head, slowly beginning to agree, the idea making more and more sense to me as I thought about it.

"Alright!" I laughed loudly. "Let's stay!"


	8. Road Trip

Chapter 12-Heavy

*Eight*

I clenched my teeth as my thigh started to get warm, the trees becoming a blur in my window. Thalia had been telling us all about what her life had been like back on Saeden, before the Mogadorians attacked but I'd quit paying attention hours ago.

"You alright Marina?" Henri asked softly, turning in his seat to look at me. He was the only one who ever called me by my name. I flashed him a sweet smile and nodded my head. "Maybe we should stop for the night." He murmured, sensing my lie.

"Nah, we're only 20 minutes away! You'll be alright Eight, won't you?" Nine interjected, running his fingers through his hair. I nodded in silent agreement, gritting my teeth as my body objected.

"I don't know she doesn't.."

"I'M FINE!" I yelled as something in me snapped. The heat was getting unbearable, the heaviness starting to sink into my toes. "God dammit!" I yelled, clenching the muscles in my leg. Emily started sobbing. Thalia started to yell at me. Henri was staring at the map for hotels.

"Eight calm down!" Nine started climbing into the backseat, wrapping his arms around me.

*Nine*

Eight screamed and started thrashing in the car, Henri yelling for everyone to calm down. It wasn't Eight in there. It was a deeper, more threatening voice, and as it echoed through the car Henri and I exchanged horrified glances.

"LET ME GO!"

Henri slammed on the brakes as several trees seemed to throw themselves in front of the car. Eight disappeared in my arms.

"It won't do you any good!" I yelled, keeping my vice grip around her as she fumbled with the door handle. She roared again and tree roots began lapping at the road. Henri hit the gas again the car lurched forward, slamming us all into our seats.

I yelled in frustration as her claw came down across my jaw, and suddenly we were flipping through the air, the sound of metal and wood and shattering glass all blurring into one

My head slammed against the roof and I took Emily's small body underneath mine, one arm still around a thrashing and screeching Eight. The truck bounced along the road, the impact throwing all of us around in the cramped space. Thalia's elbow collided with my cheek, glass flew throughout the air.

More and more roots attacked the car, attempting to rip apart the car, lashing at us while we were still inside. Eight roared in complete fury and I realized it was she that was controlling the plants.

"Henri! Henri it's her!"

"What?" he yelled, trying to pull his legs free from the seat.

"IT'S EIGHT! SHE'S CONTROLLING THE-"

A root found its way underneath the car, sending it spiraling into the forest. The truck rolled down the hill, Thalia falling through the side door and getting left behind. Dillon clung to the front seat as the trunk sank in, closing the space to even greater measures. The roof of the truck collided with a tree, slinging us all out of the car at once.

There was nothing but the sound of the wind and falling branches for what felt like moments on end. I rolled onto my side, groaning as my bullet wound tensed. Staggering to my feet, I realized I only had a few good minutes to catch Eight before she went on another rampage and tried to kill us all.

"Henri!" I yelled looking around, my breathe hitching. I scanned the surrounding leaves.

Dillon stumbled to my side, grabbing onto my clothes, Emily on his back. He pointed a good 20 feet away where Eight laid completely motionless, her chocolate waves flung about her face. I trudged to her, scooping her unconscious body in my arms like I had with Sophia.

"Henri! Thalia!" I yelled.

"Up here!" Thalia heaved to her knees at the top of the hill where she'd fallen from the car. Her left arm was matted with blood. I pulled myself and the other three up the mountain of leaves and dirt, my breath getting heavy and my lungs filling with nails. "Henri…is…over…there…" she panted, leaning against a tree.

"Okay…okay…"I started, trying to figure out how we were all going to make it to Daurin's alive. I threw Eight over my shoulder, grateful that she was as light as she was. Thalia helped heave Henri over my other shoulder, and we started down the road.

"Hello! We're glad you're ba-" Daurin looked like he was going to pass out.

"Oh my God…" Maria breathed, cupping her hand over her mouth.

"Rough night." I breathed.


	9. Beach Bimbos Will Try To Kill You

**Chapter 13-Beach Bimbos Will Try To Kill You**

I studied the address, trying to figure out if this was a joke or not.

"This is a hotel casino." I said flatly, staring at Lauren.

"In Las Vegas." She added, as if I had missed that fact.

"Okay…"

"Don't you get it?" She asked, jumping up from the table. "He's there! I saw him!"

"I don't know, Lauren. It could be anybody. It could be a trap."

"Abby he was the one who prepared us all! He'd been coordinating with the Elders for years, planning our escape!"

"And you think he could lead us to the others?"

"I think it's a start."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to calculate just how serious she was about this. It landed around 100%. I sighed, swinging my legs off the table.

"We can't just drop everything and leave, Lauren."

"Yes we can! And we need to. I'm putting my foot down."

I shot her a look. Lauren was most definitely not the motherly type. Because she wasn't my mother. And she wasn't about to start acting like she was. I tossed the sheet of paper on the table and gave her a look over my shoulder as I strode into the kitchen.

"Abby, I mean it. We're going."

"Not right now."

"Why not right now? You're supposed to listen to me and I told you I'm putting my foot down. I came here to-"

"Protect me and train me and all that jazz. Spirit fingers for all. Not tonight."

"How can you act like this isn't a big deal?"

"Because the kids who are already participating are wanted fugitives. No thank you."

"Abby…"

"I don't want my name added to the list of wanted terrorists. Besides, I'm going to a party tonight."

"Oh HELL no. You're putting saving the world on the backburner, for a god damn _party?_ You're grounded."

"You can't ground me." I hissed.

"Like hell I can't," she retorted, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Go to your room."

"You're not my mom."

"You're right. She's dead."

I shot her a venomous glare and saw the look on her face melt into one of regret as she realized what she'd said. "Abby…"

Ignoring her, I shot up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. This is how our arguments usually went. I ignored her, and the next day we pretended like nothing happened. Frankly, I was sick of it. I was sick of her pretending to be my mom. I was sick of being a hero. I wasn't a hero. I was a 15 year old girl. I had no business fighting aliens. I bit my lip. Yeah, that's right. It wasn't my job to fight. It was my job to be normal. And that's what I would do.

I slipped my peach sundress over my white and gold bikini and threw my hair up in a ponytail. I knew better than to wear too much makeup to the beach, but tonight was a special occasion. I dusted on some matching peach eye shadow to make my light blue eyes pop. A little gloss, a little blush and boom. I was adorable, as usual.

The frost had melted from the window days ago, but you could still see where I'd traced Scott's name in the windowpane. I lifted the glass from the panel, the warm Miami air washing over my torso. Legs first, I slipped onto the roof, closing the window behind me. Times like these were when I was grateful for my Enhancement, whether I planned on fighting in this war or not. The 20 feet it took to get from the roof to the sand below was nothing, I twirled through the air like it was no problem and landed on my feet.

The walk wasn't long, I almost enjoyed the time to myself. It wasn't often that I was able to avoid attention in public. Like I said, Lauren alone was gorgeous, and we looked enough alike to be related. Together, we attracted more attention than was necessary. At first it scared her, Lauren wanted to leave immediately-but I'd convinced her that Miami was filled with gorgeous people, and that no matter where we went we'd be noticed so it didn't matter anyway.

"Abby!" Spencer squealed, running towards me. "You're here just in time. Everybody's getting pumped!" She led me into the crowd of skimpy-dressed bodies, not sure of where she was going. I fell into the hoard of people, moving with them, so that I became a part of one big monster that was the teenage libido. For a minute, I wasn't sure who it was grinding behind me-but it only took a few seconds for me to recognize his cologne.

Scott gave me a peck on the cheek, his breathe reeking of alcohol.

"You made eet!" he slurred. I turned to face him. It wasn't Scott. It was some drunk, horny, version of him. His eyes were glazed over so badly that his cheeks were flushed and he could barely keep up with the beat, let alone stand up straight. I nodded, smiling at him.

Pushing my way through the crowd I fled from him. What about him made me feel sick to my stomach? It wasn't Whit, or the huge crowd, it was seeing my best friend taken over by something as minor as alcohol. How was it that the right amount of liquid could be so strong?

"Abby!" I turned my head at the sound of my name. Whit stood at the edge of the shore line, her dazzling bronze curls falling over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes glinted in the dark. "Abby over here!"

I walked towards her dark silhouette, coated in white silk. Of course. She was the only girl I knew that would spend over 10 bucks on a slip-over. I flashed her a weak smile as I jogged to her position.

"Hey." I said quietly. We were far from the crowd now, they and the music had faded into nothing but a low hum.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said leading the way into the water. "About the other day at lunch." I nodded solemnly, soaking my knees in the ocean. "It's just I feel really bad. You know, about putting your friends on the spot like that."

"My friends?" I asked, the pit of my stomach starting to simmer.

"Yeah, your friends." Whit kept her eyes on my face even though I refused to look at her, twirling my fingers on the surface of the water. "I told you, finding extraordinary people isn't common. So I wouldn't want to offend you or your counterparts."

"You know I think I have to-"

"This isn't a war that you can win, Fleshling," Whit hissed, giving a sweet smile. "It was decided before you and your puny friends were sent here. You don't stand a chance against us, to be honest."

I narrowed my eyes at her as her face begin to shift into that of which I've only seen in nightmares. Those dazzling white teeth turned into unusual razor sharp points, her blue eyes clouded until she has no pupils, just black slits. Gills sprouted on the side of her nose.

I backed away slowly, the water swirling around me.

"No, no," she said in a demonic voice. "Let's not make this difficult. She swung in my direction. I ducked immediately, giving her the chance to grab my head and shove it underneath the surface of the water. It flooded my nostrils as I struggled against her claws. I kicked and screamed, choking on more and more water as I fought her back.

The water around me began to swirl, growing anxious with my anger and desperation. _Please…_ I screamed silently. _Help me…._The waves wrapped themselves around my body, seeping under my skin until I felt like I could take on the entire navy. I laced my right leg between hers and kicked, knocking her swiftly off her feet.

The roles were switched and I was free to breathe again as I broke the surface, drenched. I ripped her hands from my throat, pinning them to the rocky sand. The Mogadorian thrashed in my grip, kicking and screeching beneath the waves.

"Hey!" someone called. Several people from the group turned in my direction as I drowned the beast underneath me. All they were able to see were her frantic feet breaking the surface and wriggling underneath me.

"Hey stop!"

"She has Whittaker!"

"SHE'S DROWNING HER! Somebody help!"

The Mogadorian had suffocated and was now turning to ash in my fingertips, washing onto the shore. I lifted her white slip-on out of the water, staring at the soaked material in my hands.

"She killed her!"

"No!" I said quietly. "No, it wasn't…no!"

I sprinted out of the water and shoved past them all, wriggling free of those who tried to keep me in their grip. Several ran to the sea, looking for a body they'd never find. Giant leaves and branches slapped against my face as I ran through the trees.

"Lauren!" I screamed. "Lauren!"

I burst through the front door.

"Are you insane?" she yelled, shaking me by the shoulders. "Sneaking out? Do you think you're cool? You thought you were in trouble before? You are _beyond _ trouble, Abigail I swear to God I-"

"She was one of them!" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face. "Whittaker was one of them! I killed her!" Horror struck Lauren's face as she pieced together what I was trying to say.

"We're leaving tonight." She said firmly, running up the stairs. She came back with several bags she'd already packed a week before.

I shoved outfit after outfit into my duffle, tears still cascading down and down. My entire body was shaking, my blonde strands flopping over my shoulders. Lauren came in and grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me and my bag down the steps. We threw everything into the car silently.

As I slid into the passenger seat Lauren started the car and looked towards me.

"You are 100% innocent. She wasn't real. And if you hadn't killed her, she would've killed you." I stayed silent and sniffled, staring out the window as the dark trees became a moonlit blur. "Time is up Abby. Lorien needs you."


	10. Poison Ivy

**Chapter 14-Attack of the Trees**

(Let's get lost-Beck and Bat for Lashes)

*Nine*

Eight gnashed her teeth as we stared at her. Henri crossed his arms over his chest, as if that would protect him from the daggers she was shooting him.

I leaned in to give her thigh a closer look, grateful that we'd managed to get her into restraints while she was still unconscious. It was bad. The entire area was red, but the poison had completely healed her exterior of any imperfections. Eight had been beautiful before, but now I'd be surprised if Sam would be able to stand up straight with her in the room.

"Like what you see?" she said sweetly, smiling at me. I was taken aback by her tone, and for a second I was tempted to lean a little closer. I shoved away from her and she laughed. "Self-control. It's important in a man, don't you think?" she asked, eyeing Henri. He shifted uncomfortably.

"How the hell do we get this thing out of her?" I asked annoyed. Daurin raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"I'm afraid I don't quite know yet. Until we get the blade or the name of the poison…she'll stay like this."

"Oh come on. There's got to be something we can do."

"Have you tried to flush it out of her system yet?" Maria asked quietly. "I could always try a few charms…"

"Sweetheart I don't believe that will do it."

"We haven't tried…"

"Nothing can save her." Eight hissed, glaring.

I leaned on the arms of her chair, getting dangerously close to her dazzling new face. She looked at me for a moment with her wide blue eyes, and I knew I was speaking to Eight once more.

"I only have a few seconds before that thing shoves you into darkness again. But I swear. I'll burn this mother fucker out of you if I have to."


	11. Ocean's Fifteen

**Chapter 15-Ocean's Fifteen**

(Unkle ft. the Black Angles- With you in my head)

*Sophia*

"Yo!" I yelled, giving the blonde girl a nasty glare.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to…" The girl trailed off and stared at me incredulously. "Lauren! Lauren I found them!" she yelled. I winced as she grabbed my arm, dragging me through the crowd.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled, wrestling from her grip. Another blonde waltzed up to us, her dazzling green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It has to be her," the first girl said. "Look at her!" The second girl studied my face for a moment.

"Are you Sophia Tjaden?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, ripping my arm away from the first girl.

"Who needs to know?"

"Listen you're in a trap, this is a-"

"Lotus flower?" A sweet waitress asked. I reached for the plate, hunger growing in my stomach. The first girl slapped my hand.

"Stop eating!" The second girl cried. "Me and my friend want to check in, we're just convincing her to come to the room and get changed." She said to the waitress. The woman nodded and walked away.

"You have to stop!" The first yelled again. "The flowers are hypnotizing, they're keeping you here!"

I shook my head, beginning to walk away.

"Listen to me!" She said, spinning me around. "These people are hazing you! Where are you friends?"

"My friends?" I asked quietly, the room beginning to grow foggy.

"Sam and Emmett. You're here on a mission. To find Sam's father."

I blinked as the rush of my life came flooding back into my body. I stared at the beautiful blond girl and her friend, all my memories clicking back in to place like a puzzle. They smiled at me.

"Abby." The first girl said, holding out her hand. She was beautiful. Prettier than Eight, even. Her straight, blonde hair dusted her shoulders, her Bambi eyes glowing blue in the crowded room. Her friend looked similar, her eyes green. "I already know you're name. We've been researching you guys for weeks."

"Are you one of-"

"I'm Five."

"Six, nice to meet you." I took a deep breath and looked around. "Shit! Emmett and Sam!" I yelled. I motioned for Abby and Lauren to follow me as I began running through the crowd. Several people started to stare at us as we ran, their eyes turning black as night.

"Let's go!" I yelled. I shoved through people as we ran into Paris, the last place I'd remembered seeing the boys.

(Inception Score-Dream Is Collapsing)

"Lotus flower?"

"No!" Abby yelled, shoving a waitress and her platter.

They were underneath the Eifel Tower, sitting on a bleach-white couch, surrounded by girls and waitresses. Sam smiled as a woman popped another flower into his mouth. Abby tackled the girl off the couch, Lauren screaming at the other.

"SAM!" I yelled, he looked at me, baffled. Emmett was being groped by a blonde girl.

"Sophia, baby! How are you? Flower?"

"No, Sam! You're being tricked!" I threw the platter on the floor and grabbed a drink. "Drink this!"

"I don't need one, I'm fine, what I want is another one of those-"

"SAM!" I threw the drink on his face and grabbed Emmett, forcing him to his feet. "You're being tricked!" Sam stared at me in awe, his memories flooding back to him. Realization struck his face.

"Oh shit…" he whispered, scooping up his backpack. "My dad!" He ran to one of the tables where Mr. Goode was surrounded by women.

"Emmett, look at me!" I yelled, grabbing him by the face. "Wake up! Come on, you need to wake up!"

"Let go!" Emmett protested, trying to reach for another flower.

Lauren shoved me aside and socked him in the face. Emmett sat up, rubbing his jaw. He looked utterly confused.

"Wake up!" I cried, hauling him to his feet by the tie. Emmett stared at me, studying my face. He blinked a few times.

"Sophia?" I hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"We have to get out of here!"

I dragged him to Sam, Lauren and Abby following close behind. Everyone stared, their eyes continuing to blacken.

"They're Mogadorians!" Abby shouted, drawing a sword, the blade made of crystal and ice. She and Lauren began fighting as they were swarmed.

"The Lorien Three have awoken!" several people shouted, their zombie like bodies beginning to move toward us.

Sam was nearly choking his father trying to wake him up. I scanned the room, trying to think of how we were going to get out of here.

"Emmett?" I shouted. He too, was looking around the room. Scheming. His eyes darted back and forth, calculating every exit, everybody.

"I don't have enough time!" he yelled. There was a loud shatter as Sam threw glass at his father, who blinked before taking in a deep breath.

"Sammy?" he said softly, holding his son's face.

"Dad we have to get out of here!"

"Sammy you have to leave, now."

"What? Dad, no, we can't go without you!"

"SAM WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF OPTIONS!" I yelled, wrestling a woman off of me. We fell to the floor and I felt my palms begin to heat up. This place could go up in flames within minutes if I lost control. Abby tossed a punch bowl. It shattered against a man's chest, its contents floating in the air. I watched as her fingers controlled the movement of the liquid.

"ABBY!" She looked to me. My current ran over my hands, blue streaks of lightening darting across my palms. She nodded, understanding what had to be done.

"SON YOU WON'T GET OUT IN TIME WITH ME TAGGING ALONG YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!"

"Why can't we bring you!"

Mr. Goode ripped the sleeve of his tuxedo, revealing his wrist. Several stitches and wires ran underneath the skin, holding a little silver box in place at the bottom of his palm. "They killed you…"Sam breathed. Emmett took a punch to the face before setting a man's suit on fire.

"They brought me back for one reason and one reason only son."

"It was a trap…" The people began tugging and pulling me in different directions, my dress ripping. I felt like they would tear me apart.

"Sam!" I yelled again before pushing my current out towards the lot of them. I hit the floor as they writhed, burning inside their own bodies.

"I'm sorry son."

"He's a robot! Sam he's already dead!" Emmett yelled, shoving off another group of people.

"No, dad! Dad we can get you out of here!"

"If I leave, I will die." Sam didn't move. Just stood and cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. "LEAVE!" Mr. Goode yelled, pushing Sam away from him.

Emmett wrestled him to the ground and began dragging him through the crowd towards the exit. I shoved through the group of people, Abby and Lauren close behind.

"Abby now!"

"Goodbye, son!" Mr. Goode yelled as Abby flooded the floor of Paris. I threw my fists into the water and everyone in the room dropped to the floor, screaming echoed off the walls.

Emmett heaved me off my knees and threw me out of the room, slamming the doors. There was another crowd waiting for us outside. Abby thrust her palms against the glass of the Mazda, ice branching out against box as if she were inside it. The entire frame had turned to ice by the time Emmett and I had fought off a couple attacking Sam.

Lauren used the butt of her shotgun and the entire frame shattered, glass raining down on the crowd. I crawled onto the rotating platform, Sam jumping into the car. We piled in, fighting off arms and nails and teeth and kicks and fists.

"Keys. Keys…where are the…"

"Emmett!" I growled. We were running out of time. The set fell from the CD case from above and Emmett jammed them into the ignition.

The car roared to life and we sailed off the platform, several people managing to jump out of the way before we crashed through the front door of the hotel. Emmett whirled onto the roared, several expensive cars honking at our uncivil entrance. I wiped a few sticky curls off of my forehead.

"You look great, by the way." Emmett smirked. Someone had changed my clothes. I was bathing in gold sparkly silk, my hair slicked back into an elegant knot on the side of my head. The diamonds that hung from my ear swung against my collar bone.

"Not so bad yourself." I said eyeing his black tux. He was about to say something smart when we heard a sniffle from the backseat.

(Hit Girl Drives Home-Kick Ass Score)

"Sam.." I crawled into the backseat, motioning for Lauren to take my spot up front. We shuffled across each other. The second I landed against the leather Sam sunk into my chest, tears soaking the front of my dress. I stroked his thick short hair, his grief sinking into my own heart. I found myself crying too. Not because we'd been kidnapped, not because we had an entire alien race on our trail, but because Sam had come 7 years to find his father, only to watch him die.

It was silent in the car as Abby and Lauren stared out the window. Emmett bit his lip, jock locked.

"Sophia!" Sam cried, clinging to me.

"Sam I'm sorry…Sam I'm so sorry I…" my words were hopeless and so were my tears, but both poured from me anyway. I held his face in my hands and pulled him eye-to-eye. "Sam. Sam look at me."

He obeyed, his dark, watery eyes meeting my own. "We're gonna get them back. We're gonna get all of them back alright? Sam I'll kill them all." He nodded and sank back into my chest, breathing in my scent. "We're gonna kill them all."


	12. Honesty

**Chapter 16-Poison Ivy**

*Nine*

It was 9 o'clock in the morning and the sun was casting shadows across my ceiling. I winced as tiny fingers continued tugging at my hair, like they had been for the past hour.

"Em, I don't think you're gonna be able to fit that many pony tail holders in there." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Shh. I will too." She argued, tugging harder. I waited until she was satisfied to roll over onto my stomach.

Emily sat at on my pillow in her usual pink footie pajamas, Lissa sitting by her side.

"That thing is gonna fall apart if you keep dragging it around." I teased, poking the patchy doll. Emily snatched it out of my reach, sticking her tongue out at me.

"No she won't! She's just fine." She reached her arms up and I stood, letting her climb onto my back.

The wood floor was cold underneath my feet. We trudged down the stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the doorway to the kitchen. I let Em slide off my back and into her usual spot next to Dillon.

"You're so good to her." Thalia said softly, handing me a plate. I smiled at her, rinsing it in the sink. "I wonder why."

"She looks like my little sister." I admitted, pausing with my hands in the water. Thalia paused next to me as well, her pale blue eyes focused on my face, like she was staring right through me.

"What happened to her?"

"They killed her." I felt my jaw lock as the plate shattered between my fingers. Thalia blinked in surprise and took the plate from my grip, tossing it in the trash. "Sorry. Touchy subject." I murmured. She nodded understandingly.

Henri strode into the kitchen, laptop in hand as Thalia and I slumped into our seats at the table.

"I swear Thalia, you're a genius." He mused. She smiled, blushing at the praise. "Honestly, I've never met a 14 year old girl that could hack into the government's Branch of Defense completely undetected."

Thalia shrugged as if it were an everyday thing. Her shoulders were slim. Sort of like Sophia's. I shoved some eggs into my mouth.

"At least now we know why they haven't been home for a while." She said, referring to the Lotus Casino incident. A few days ago, Sophia and the other two had managed to cause havoc in yet another catastrophic scene. "Driving a car through the front door. Original."

I laughed, wondering how they'd managed to pull that one off. I'd regretted not going with them many times, but after Eight's meltdown on the highway I was grateful I'd gotten stuck behind. They wouldn't have made it if I hadn't carried them the 8 miles.

"When will they be here though?" I murmured, missing her. Her laugh handed echoed off the walls around me in almost a week.

"No idea. It'd be easier if we were able to communicate with them without being detected but for now…we can only hope." Henri said softly. Something clicked in the back of my mind. I scooted away from the table and flew upstairs, breezing back into my room.

My Chest was still as heavy as it'd felt running through the snowy mountains with Emmett, Eight, and Sam by my side months earlier. I set the silver box on the table and grabbed the lock. It hissed in my hand, glowing bright red underneath my skin before popping open. I rummaged through the red leather before pulling out a grey pendant.

"That's like the one I gave Sophia!" Ella exclaimed, her cereal flying across the table.

"You know what it does, right?" I smiled, turning the stone in my hands. Ella shook her head.

I wrapped my fingers around the stone, my palm growing hot. As my skin turned red, so did the silver gas inside the small orb. Red mist started to seep from the glass, swirling until it formed a girls face. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair, high cheekbones, and bright green eyes.

"Hello?"

"Who are you?" I asked, pretty confused.

"Lauren?" Henri asked, astonished, staring at the beautiful girl. She smiled broadly at the sight of his face, happiness washing over her.

"Henri! You're alive! Lord am I happy to see you. We found your friends, we were somewhat worried the Mogadorians had gotten to you."

"You're with the others? Emmett and Sam?"

"Yes, and Sophia. They're asleep."

"And Number Five?"

"Sleeping as well. She'll be happy there are others."

"Are you all alright? Is everyone okay? What happened?"

"Well I didn't quite have time to get the full story…the boy, the smaller one, his father. They'd gone to the casino to get his father but the Lotus people got to them before we did."

"How long?"

"Four days. They said it'd felt like hours. They came to get the boy's father."

"And."

"You know how they work, Henri. The power to regenerate the dead into robotic bodies. It was a trap."

"And they fell for it…"

"Of course they did. We got to them within perfect timing to. Word was Settrakus was heading down within the next night."

"Settrakus? He must be hot on our trail then. We need to move."

"We've done as much as we can, Henri. The Mogadorians couldn't track them even if they had all the technology in the world."

"Good. We have enough on our hands. One of the Nine's been possessed. Daurin thinks it's some sort of demon, some Loric curse but we can't be sure. Maybe it's from Mogadore."

"Unless you know a Mogadorian that'd be more than willing to help you solve your problem I believe we're in a lot of trouble."

"A Mogadorian?" Henri asked, his face twisting into thought. "Lauren? I think I have an idea of how you can help."

I galloped down the stairs as Henri and Lauren continued their conversation, slightly annoyed that I hadn't been able to see Sophia. Mentally, I slammed my head against the wall for missing her so much. She was Emmett's. And I couldn't resist.

Eight's piles and piles of vines laced themselves along the shelves and nearly completely covered the stony walls. Her eyes sparkled with malicious intent as I turned the corner.

"Come to visit?" she said sweetly, one of her vines inching it's way along my leg. I stomped on it. "Ooo. Vicious." She said slyly.

"They're gonna fix you soon." I sighed, slumping into one of the couches. Eight rolled her eyes at me.

"As if," she murmured. "They couldn't help me even if they wanted to."

"What makes you think they wouldn't want to?"

"What makes you think they would?"

"They're family, Eight. Christ, you know this."

Eight laughed manically, like I had just told her the most ridiculous joke she'd ever heard. She laughed for minutes that felt like hours, throwing her wispy waves around her small frame. She hadn't eaten in days. I closed my eyes and swung my feet up onto the couch, throwing my arms behind my head.

We did this almost every day. I came downstairs, and she'd expect the same maniac-type tactics that Henri tried on her every interrogation. Her laughter faded as she realized I wasn't here for an argument.

"Why do you come, Logan?" she asked quietly, her vines stirring.

"So you don't have to be alone."

"You have a good heart, Son of Lorien. It's a shame."

"Look whatever you are, you're fighting on the wrong side. You're still Eight, just less sweet."

"Do you like it when I'm sour?" she chided.

My eyes snapped open in annoyance and I sighed.

"No, Marina, I don't." Eight shifted uncomfortably at her human name.

"Even if you kill it. It's me. Whatever you find repulsive in my current behavior is really just what truly lies in the heart of this naïve young girl. This is what I really am, Nine."

"I believe some of that," I murmured, staring at my own chest. "But not all of it. If you were really Eight, you would've come out long ago. Not with the use of poison, not with a complete and utter meltdown. It would've just…been. That's how we would've known you then and now."

"Why is it then, that even in the depths of her heart, she refuses to believe what really is? I have been stirring, for _years_ inside a girl who's too afraid to admit to whom she truly loves."

"Eight loves Sam."

"But do I?"

"I thought you _were_ Eight." I countered.

Eight gritted her teeth at my victory, flustered to no end. The vines on the floor began to shift anxiously.

"Why is it acceptable for the small one to have such incredulous outbursts? For me to be angry, to be vile, and to be free seems completely inappropriate to all of you."

"Sophia? This has nothing to do with her."

"But it does. You don't think she suffers from the same pathetic condition as this girl? The inability to express how you truly feel?"

"Sophia's one of the most impulsive people I know."

"Then why is it that she hasn't had you yet?"

My jaw locked as she struck a nerve. I sat up, glaring at her. She shot me a smile. "Have I finally caught your interest?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sophia is Emmett's."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"You're biased. You all are. It's why you choose to allow her to live. Her fury can save your planet. Mine benefits me and me alone, which is why you seek to destroy it."

"We seek to destroy it because it's tearing a girl that we all love a part!" I yelled. "This isn't about Sophia, this isn't about Lorien, this is about getting our friend back because we love her!"

"Your _friend_ is living a _lie!"_ she hissed. I sighed and shook my head.

"No. She isn't. We're gonna get you out of there, Eight. Somehow." I slipped off the couch and began up the stairs when one of her vines caught my arm.

"Nine," she called quietly. I paused and looked back at her. "Funny. How you try to save the useless. So much time and energy spent on ridding your friend of a poison which frees her. When the Phoenix that lives inside the girl you love was destined to kill us all."


	13. Sweet Dreams

*Sophia*

Abby shoved her combat boot hard into the Mogadorian's back, forcing him through the front door.

"Could you be a little more rough, sweetheart?" He growled, his blonde hair sweeping across his forehead. Ever since he'd seen Abby, the Mogadorian had taken to a more human appearance.

"If you hadn't tried to escape four times? Maybe I would trust you a little more." She retorted, flashing him a sweet smile.

Henri and the others flew into the living room as we filed in one by one, excitement filling the air.

"You're back!" he cheered, engulfing me in his arms. He planted a kiss on my forehead. "Oh, Sam." He pulled Sam in next. Lauren was after Sam, the embrace one you could tell belonged to old friends. E

Everyone received hugs from everyone, and I realized one was missing from the room. I held my tongue. It would make no sense for me to call out the name of someone who shouldn't mean anything more than a friend to me.

The room was filled with cheers and love as Henri and Emmett wrestled the Mogadorian into a chair.

"Don't worry about him. He's not going anywhere, are ya sweetheart?" Abby winked, throwing her hair into a ponytail. The Mogadorian rolled his eyes.

"NINE, THEY'RE HOME!" Henri yelled, strolling back into the room.

"He's here?" I asked, a little too much excitement in my voice. Henri raised an eyebrow at me and I turned away, cheeks growing hot.

"Hi, I'm Abby!" Abby smiled, hugging Maria tightly. Maria stroked her face, glowing with happiness.

"Oh, Rin. It's coming together, it's all coming together."

I shuffled past everyone, patting Dillon's head we crossed paths. The chill from the refrigerator washed over my face. I inhaled, trying to savor it. Trying to plant myself here, at home, so that no matter where I went a part of me would always stay here.

A face buried into the crook of my neck as large arms wrapped around my chest.

"You're back." Nine breathed, his scent washing over me. I melted into his chest, hanging onto his forearms. He turned me to face him, our faces inches apart.

"Yes," I said softly. "I'm back." I felt the heat that always grew when we were together stir in my stomach. Nine inched towards me, until I could feel his breath washing over my lips.

"I missed you." He murmured. I closed my eyes, waiting for what I guiltily was willing to let come.

The refrigerator door shut behind me. I opened my eyes. Nine was smirking, amused at my flustered state. He was silent, his eyes locked with mine like he was trying to read my mind. I gasped softly as his warm fingertips brushed the front of my hips.

"YOU LOCKED AWAY MY GIRLFRIEND?" Sam's voice rang against the stony walls.

Nine closed his eyes and laughed softly, leaning his forehead against mine. He pushed off the fridge and led me out of the room before I could say anything. Henri had his hands up in defense. Sam looked furious.

"Look, Sam, it's not Eight down there it's-"

"What do you mean it's not Eight? Let me see her!"

"Sam, now's not the best-"

"Let me see her!" Nine shoved his hand against Sam's chest as he tried to shove past us. "NINE. MOVE." Sam growled. Sam stumbled backwards as Nine flicked his wrists. He wouldn't get past even if he had an army behind him.

"It's not a good time, Sam."

Sam shook his head and sank to the floor, laying his head in his hands. I dropped to my knees in front of him, trying to get him to look at me.

"Sam…" I said softly, tugging at his arms. "Sam…"

He looked up with watery eyes and it broke my heart. Sam had lost more in a week than any of us had in our entire lives. "Tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow. Right now you need to sleep."

"Alone." Sam whispered. I knew what he meant. Sam _was _alone, no matter how hard we tried to be there for him. I pulled him to his feet.

"Come on." I said, dragging him up the stairs.

(Pans Lullaby)

I shut the door behind me as Sam pulled off his jacket and laid down. He rolled to his side and stared at the wall. I moved to the edge of the bed and pulled of his shoes, dropping them by the nightstand as I crawled into bed behind him. Sam scooted closer to me as I laid my head on his shoulder and snaked an arm around his torso.

The warmth I had over Sam couldn't have stopped him from crying, even if it was as bright as the sun. He felt so vulnerable, like the slightest movement could shatter him into a million pieces. I started humming. Sweetly, softly, like I'd remembered Amilee doing for me whenever I'd had night terrors. Sam curled against my body and dozed off slowly, running from everything he'd have to face tomorrow.

I woke up alone. My eyelids fluttered open to the dark blue ceiling and the moonlight caught in the carpet.

(Dream is Collapsing)

"Sam?" I mumbled, rolling over. The bed was empty. I laid my palm against the mattress. Warm. My eyelids were heavy. I could feel sleep begging to pull me under again, telling me it was alright to go back to sleep.

_Creak. _My eyes snapped wide open to the sound of the basement door being opened.

"No, Sam, no!" I yelled, throwing myself out of bed. "Nine!" I screamed, knocking on his door as I ran past it. Sam started screaming in the basement.

Henri nearly knocked me halfway across the house as our bodies collided, both of us trying to get down the stairs at once. I led the way into the kitchen, Abby slipping onto the hard stone floor as she scrambled to her feet to follow. Nine caught my arm as I tumbled into the vines, catching my breath at the sight that was our basement. Vines covered everything. Thick, thin, leafy, naked. They were everywhere.

Eight sat in the middle of the room, her hands and feet tethered to the metal chair that held her. Her face was set in dead concentration and her usual blue eyes blackened by hate.

"Sam!" Henri grabbed at the boy being held feet off the ground, vines surrounding his neck.

"Hen..ri…" Sam choked, trying to rip free of Eight's hold.

Emmett tore through piles of weeds, ripping the leaves a part as he tried to reach his best friend. The vines were beginning to turn against us, snaking themselves up my legs and around my torso. Nine yanked them off of me, his own arms being restrained from the creatures that dominated the room.

"Sophia!" Henri shouted.

I grabbed hold of some of the deadly plants, sending my current through all that had connection with them. Nine winced as the electricity singed across his skin.

"I can't!" I yelled. "I'll kill everyone in the damn room!"

Emmett began to swipe at the pile growing around his chest. The small vines screeched quietly as they turned to ash around him. He moved deeper and deeper into the sea of weeds, his hands coated in white flames.

Sam started thrashing in the air as his lungs begged for oxygen. I wrestle free of my captors, ripping away enough to dive into the cushion. Henri was being laced against the wall, their iron vice grip beginning to constrict him. Nine's skin began to glow red as the vines that held him turned to ash from the heat. I just needed to get to the chair…

Emmett was being overcome. If he turned to flame now, we'd all be burned to pieces. They wrapped around my ankles, ripped at my clothes; they slithered around my neck, trying to constrict me, trying to drown me. My hands flew around me, searching until they found the cool metal rooted to the ground. With one gust of force, my current flew from my palm and surged up the titanium.

Eight screeched as she began to burn, the life being sucked from her stringy demons. The weeds fell into a heap around me, and Emmett hit the floor, released from their grip. Henri sank to his knees, sucking in gusts of hair.

"YOU DARE-"

"Zip it!" I screamed, ripping clumps of vine from my hair. "You!" I turned my attention to Sam, who lay in the cushion of the plants, gasping for the oxygen that had evaded him. Eight chuckled darkly in the background as I pounded him with my fists, tears streaming down my face. "ARE-YOU-STUPID?"

"Sophia…SOPHIA!" Emmett ripped me away from him by the arms, clinging to me as I thrashed around in his grip.

"Was it worth it?" I yelled furiously. "Was it?"

Sam screamed with rage, his eyes locked on Eight's.

"I'll kill you!" he shouted. "I'll kill you I swear!"

I sank into Emmett's arms, my sobs echoing off the walls. Henri literally dragged Sam up the stairs, leaving us with Eight.

"Emmett," I sobbed, breathing heavily. "We can't wait. We can't wait anymore we have to start now."


	14. Gardening

I swung open the Mogadorian's cage, tugging on his blanket. He peeked over his shoulder at me, squinting at the bright light.

"You have to get up. We can't wait. We have to do this now."

"You're kidding."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He took in my sweaty physique. Curls sprung from their loose ponytail and clung to my face and neck, my cheeks flushed. The Mogadorian sighed and rose to his feet, shoving past me.

"Sam is the only one she's every talked to openly," Henri said, leading us all down the stairs. "Does that make any difference?"

"It might." The Mog replied, taking a seat across from Eight. He turned her thigh in his hand, examining the scar. "It's a nasty cut. Made deep. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"Wait, you think someone did this to her?" I asked quietly. The Mogadorian nodded.

"It's from a blade created on Mogadore. It injects poison into the bloodstream. Has she ever had contact with any? Personally?"

I thought hard about any given time any of us had let a Mogadorian that close to Eight.

"The forest…" I breathed. Everyone looked to me. "I wasn't paying attention, I…I'd completely lost it. It's my fault. They had both of us pinned, one got too close to her…"

"It's not your fault." Nine murmured, kissing my forehead. The Mogadorian gave me look of pity and turned back to Eight.

"That was months ago…the poison's already mended with her muscles."

"So what are you saying?" Sam demanded, his eyes flickering back and forth between Eight and I.

"It'll be incredibly difficult to get it out of her…if we can."

"What do you mean if you can? Why couldn't you?"

"They're becoming one in the same, Fleshling. Kill It and you're at risk of killing her too." The Mogadorian retorted, annoyance growing in his tone.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Maybe we should just let it run its course." Abby suggested.

"You mean let it kill her?" I said defensively.

"Obviously it's not getting any better!"

"You don't know her like we do. If it was you we'd be doing the same."

Abby's face scrunched up into some sort of pout, and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Could we bleed it out?" Henri asked.

"It's no longer a liquid," The Mogadorian rose to his feet and faced us all. "Thicker, like blood. It's wound itself into her tissue and throughout her stream. Unless we're able to specifically target it, there isn't much we could do."

"How are we supposed to _see _it, let alone weed it out?"

"There's nothing we have that could detect it specifically. We don't have enough time." Daurin cried.

"Not unless anyone has X-Ray vision." Emmett sighed, looking to Abby with hope. She shook her head sadly. We stood in a few moments of silence until Nine clicked his tongue. He turned to face me, grabbing my upper arms.

"We don't have X-Ray," he stated, excitement growing in his eyes. "We have Sophia." Confusion struck everybody's face as he pulled me towards Eight, who looked displeased.

"What?" I murmured, following him. Nine ripped off her restraints and grabbed her when she tried to run.

Eight thrashed in his hands, her vines growing anxious when Emmett lifted a flame-engulfed hand.

"Nu uh." Emmett warned, shooting her a look. Eight rested in Nine's grip.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam barked.

"Sophia can see." Nine stated simply.

"What?"

"She can see. When she does her electric thing, she can see anything, feel everything."

"You think she'll be able to sense something that miniscule?" Daurin piped up.

"Of course she can," Nine said, looking to me. "She's the best one out of all of us."

I kept his gaze before moving to the front of Eight. She hissed at me in frustration, causing Emmett to raise his hand to her again.

"Watch it." He growled.

Nine looked at me and nodded his head in encouragement. I could feel everyone in the room. Their eyes were glued to us, like an audience to a

brand new reality T.V. show.

"Go ahead." Nine whispered. "You can do this."

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded. This night was really doing work on his nerves.

"Burning it out of her." I murmured.

I pressed my palms to her torso and sent the smallest possible current I could throughout her body. Every muscle in Eight tensed and she became rigid beneath my touch. I closed my eyes, letting my electricity see for me. It pulsated through her blood, everything feeling smooth and warm until I hit the cool, metal stream.

"I feel it." I murmured, a nauseous feeling sinking into my stomach. I worked on top of it, layering the toxin with my own current. When every inch of the poison was covered I took a deep breathe. "Eight…" I whispered. "Get ready."

I pushed forward, electrifying every inch of current I'd placed ever so carefully. I felt the toxin start dissolve within my heat as Eight growled in frustration. My palms began to sizzle and I could feel Eight's clothes start to singe underneath them. She started to sob, her tears dripping onto my fingers.

"Marina!" Sam cried in the background. I heard commotion as Emmett wrestled him to the ground. "You're hurting her! She's crying! You're hurting her!"

"She's doing it FOR her, Sam, sit down!"

My stomach did backflips as the poison fought with my own current, threatening to seep into my own blood. My cheeks started to wet and sweat beads slipped down my back. The room was getting hot. I was burning alive and so was she.

"I'm almost done!" I cried, begging Eight to stay with me for a little bit longer.

The current began to retreat, dragging the poison with it. Down her torso, away from her arms, away from her toes. I pulled everything towards the gash in her thigh, the pressure ripping it open. Black liquid started to seep out mixed with her blood, trailing down her thigh. Henri rushed over with the alcohol, mopping up the poison as it flowed from her body.

"She's clean!" Henri shouted. "Sophia you've done it, she's clean!"

I released. My current flew back into my body, throwing me backwards onto the stony floor. Marina dropped to her side, Sam rushing towards her. My heart thumped hard against my chest, oxygen rushing to my lungs. Nine wrapped me in his arms, cupping my face in his hands.

"You did it," he breathed. "You did it Baby girl, you did it." He kissed my forehead, pulling curls away from my sticky face. Tears of exhaustion stained my face. We were whisked upstairs so Emmett could dispose of the poisonous vines.

The kitchen tile felt ice cold against my sizzling skin. I felt sick. Drowning in my own heat and nausea.

"Daurin!" Nine called.

"Take off her clothes," Daurin was hovering over us in seconds, rummaging through his medical bag. "She's burning up, even for her nature."

Nine ripped at my T-Shirt until it was nothing but scraps of cloth. My fuzzy pajama pants were next.

"I liked those." I choked, sweat sliding down my temples.

"This isn't funny, Soph. You're falling apart on me." Nine growled, pulling my hair back.

"They were 15 dollars at Target. You owe me money."

"Only you would try to crack jokes on your death bed." Daurin muttered darkly.

"Death bed?" Nine hissed. "What the fuck are you talking about?

"As Gaurde members your abilities are directly intertwined with your life source. She's pushed it far past her limits." He was everywhere, pushing tubes down my throat in order for me to breathe.

My vision was starting to cloud. Voices were becoming muddied. Nine tugged at my arms and held my head up, trying to clear my throat of the blood that was climbing its way up.

"Come on, stay with me." His voice rang through pitch black. I scrambled to find it, unsure of where to go, unable to see a foot in front of me.

(Dumbledore's Farewell)

"Logan…" I choked. A water drop hit my face.

"I'm here Baby, I'm here just stay awake okay, why won't you stay awake?"

"I'm tired…"

"I know just stay awake. Just a little bit longer I promise it'll be worth it. God damn it, Soph, wake up!" Nine's grip was getting ridiculously tight, if I made it out, bruising was expected. I found Nine's bicep in the dark and clung to it with whatever strength I had left.

"Logan?" More water drops hit my cheeks and neck and chest as Nine rocked me back and forth. "I did it for Eight. I love Eight…"

"I know you do Honey just…..we all love her….be thankful forever…"

"It hurt because I love her."

*Emmett*

"Save her!" Nine screamed, rocking her back and forth. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. I sank to the floor. I hadn't eaten in days and I still felt like I was going to throw up.

I was staring at my own heart, like it had been ripped out of my chest and Nine was four feet away rocking it back and forth, Daurin shoving tubes and needles in it like that would make it better. To the left of them, Eight's eyes fluttered open softly as she woke in Sam's arm. They carried her to the living room. If they'd stayed in the room I would've torn her to pieces.

"Emmett," Logan choked, turning to me. His eyes were watered over. Funny. The strongest in the house was crumbling right in front of me. How many times had I begged for this kind of weakness so I could rise above him. I met his desperate gaze with one of a mad man. "Emmett save her, please. Emmett." He dragged me to her lifeless body. "Save her!"

"Emmett she's your Fall. Hit her with your Lumen." Daurin ordered, injected her with more pain killers. "NOW."

I hesitated, staying at the girl underneath me. Her dark, frizzy curls clung to her sweaty cheeks, her bare collarbone ceasing to rise and fall. Her sports bra was drenched, her torso covered in cuts and bruises from the toll our previous ventures had taken on her body. Even with every reason to do so, I never heard her complain. I stroked her face with shaky fingers. Crumbling. That was exactly what I was doing. Crumbling.

"DO YOU WANT TO SAVE HER?" Daurin screamed, grabbing my shoulders, glaring at me. His eyes were filled with confusion, ready to hate if necessary.

It dawned on me what was capable of being done. She was mine. My Fall. Mine. My responsibility. She was a part of me, whether she liked it or not we were linked, and I could feel the part of me that was her dying as I processed every thought. My Lumen snapped to life and engulfed her, my palm hovering over her chest. White light washed over her bronze skin. I pushed my hand to her collar bone, the skin beneath it becoming blue. Lumen branched throughout her body, revving her current to life, breathing new life into her. The branches leaked towards her toes, wrapped around her body, seeped into her skin.

I felt it rushing over her like a wave crashing through her muscles. Nine pumped her chest, forcing her heart to soak up every ounce of light I could give.

"Keep breathing!" he growled. "Come, on, come back. Come back Sophia I don't wanna do this without you, we can't make it without you come on."

"Sophia we need you to wake up." Daurin pleaded, holding her hand firmly. The branches began to retreat back to their source, escaping her body. I'd done everything possible. Everything more than possible. We waited in silence, sweat dripping down Nine's face.

If she didn't wake up we would rip each other apart. If she didn't wake up, this team was over. This project done, this war lost by default. We would _gladly_ give this up if she refused to stay. We would find them ourselves, beg them to kill us, give them ideas how.

The skin over Sophia's heart glowed blue, the entire kitchen immersed in her light for minutes.

"That's it sweetheart, there we go. Wake up. Come on, wake up." Nine murmured, stroking her face. I let out a sigh of relief as Sophia started to choke on her own air, coughing and gasping for air. She slumped onto the floor, taking in gusts of air, her eyelids drooping but open.

"She's alive." Daurin yelled, going back to work.

Nine sunk against the counter as Henri whisked her away, Daurin close behind muttering about medical procedures and medications.

"Thank you." He whispered, staring me straight in the eye. That's when I knew. Sam hadn't run to her side. Abby and Lauren had only watched from the corner of the room with Henri. Daurin was a doctor, it was only natural for him to rush to her. Nine had no excuse. We all loved Sophia. But he and I loved her more. As if it were possible, it seemed as though he loved her just as much as I did.

"It wasn't for you." I hissed, leaving the room.


	15. Stay

*Abby*

"You're leaving?" I asked quietly, standing by the back door. The Mogadorian paused in his path towards the woods and turned towards me, the moon glinting off his blonde hair.

"You're only nice to me when I look like this?" he teased, flashing an exhausted smile. I held my hand out for his backpack, but he was hesitant.

"That's not the case."

"Right, I'm just easier to look at now." He tossed his bag to me and swung his feet over the banister, landing with a light thud on the deck.

"You could be Frankenstein for all I care. I still wouldn't want you to leave."

The Mogadorian's eyes snapped to mine.

"Why's that?" he asked, clearly amused.

"If they find you now, they'll kill you."

"That they will."

"So stay."

"Stay? Here? Like a god damn zoo animal?"

"I'll help you."

"Once your friends find out there's no use for me, they'll kill me too. Don't think for a minute they haven't already tried."

"They don't know you."

"Neither do you, so why are you here?" The Mogadorian cried, giving me an exasperated look.

I hesitated in my answer, unsure of what he'd feel comfortable with. I shuffled towards him and slumped on the ground.

"Because I don't want to be alone. And I don't want you to be alone either." The Mogadorian studied my face for a moment before running his hand over his softly flushed face.

"You're not alone, Abby. Christ, you're one of them."

"That might be true. But I'm still alone. I've heard them talking," I chuckled darkly. "They think I'm a bitch."

"I don't."

"You don't know me."

"No, but you talk in your sleep." He blurted. I stared hard at him as his cheeks turned crimson. He laughed nervously to himself.

I sighed, giving up. Moving his hands out of the way, I laid my head in his lap and stared at the midnight sky. He looked confused for a moment, like I'd just pulled down his pants or something before finally resting his hands in my hair.

"What do I say?" I asked softly. He started tangling his fingers in my strands.

"I don't know. Lots of things. You talk about your parents." I furrowed my brow.

"I don't remember them."

"Yes you do." He said softly. I gave him a confused look, and he smiled. "Mind-reading's a blessing and a curse."

My eyebrows shot up, and instinctively I ran through everything I might have thought that I shouldn't have while he was around. He laughed loudly as dirty thoughts crossed my mind. "Don't worry. You're better than most in this house."

"What's it like?"

"Loud," he sighed. "Very loud. It's hard to sleep. I get too curious. Sometimes, I get angry. Sometimes, I get hurt," he admitted. "Sometimes I hear what my future holds."

"Death." I breathed. He nodded at me. "Listen," I said sitting up. "Stay with me. Please. They think I'm a bitch, and they think you're an animal but you've helped us in amazing ways and we can both prove them all wrong."

He stared at me, studying my face, trying to calculate just how well this would actually work. "Please." I pushed. The Mogadorian sighed and ran his hands over his face, before standing up.

My jaw locked, loneliness washing over me.

"Well?" he asked, annoyed. I looked up; his hand was extended towards me. I flashed him a smile and took it, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Name?" I asked sweetly.

"Damien."

"Damien. Like the omen?" I asked, shooting him a look.

He shrugged innocently.

"Well what the hell do I look like?" I studied his face for a moment, trying to piece together what I could call him.

"Alex."

"Alex and Abby." He murmured to himself. My cheeks turned bright red. He laughed at my embarrassment, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "You were thinking it." He smiled.


	16. Give and Take

*Eight*

I smelled him everywhere. Nuzzling my nose deeper into the chest of his shirt, my eyes fluttered open and Sam Goode was staring down at me. I tried to remember how many boys had caught my attention wherever I'd gone and thought of all the reasons Sam was the only one I bothered sticking around with.

"Morning sunshine." He murmured hoarsely, stroking my hair. Tears welled up in my eyes. He was tired. Exhausted.

"I'm sorry Sam…I'm…"

"Shh, I know Baby I know, it's okay. It's all done now, it's okay."

I sat up on my knees. With his face in my hands I planted kisses everywhere-his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his neck. I hesitated over his lips, unsure of what I was supposed to do.

Loving Sam Goode wasn't any question, and I could spend a million years telling you why. He was the only one who knew exactly who I was and still stuck around, the only person who could make me laugh about nothing, the only one who I could stare at for hours and never get bored.

Sam's breathe washed over my lips and I felt my heart start to thud louder and harder against my chest.

"I almost killed you." I whispered. Sam laughed quietly, cupping my face in his hands.

"Almost wasn't good enough for me to stay away."

I bit my lip, inching closer to him. "I would've given up on me a long time ago if I were you." Sam looked surprised and moved back, letting go of my face.

"Why?"

"I spent three weeks in some sort of demonic trance." I sighed, slumping against the bed post. Sam got off the bed and paced for a moment, running his hands through his hair. He was mad.

"Marina…you just…God dammit Marina."

I gave him a confused look, wary of what he was going to say. Had I just ruined everything? Sam stopped pacing and stared at me exasperatedly. "You could've ripped me a part, Marina. And I still would've come back in all the pieces."

"Stop, Sam!" I cried. He paused, his hand on the door knob. He peered over his shoulder at me. "It's not that I want you to feel pushed away…I don't want you to leave. I'm just scared that one day you'll find reason to anyway."

"You don't get it; you do not understand what I'm trying to say. I don't even understand what I'm trying to say." Sam turned around and leaned against the door.

"Then don't say it," I said, gathering all the courage I had in my body. "Show me."

(Ellie Goulding-Under the sheets)

Sam crawled back onto the bed and twirled his fingers along my ankle before picking it up and brushing his lips against it. I leaned back against the bedframe and closed my eyes as he trailed kisses up my leg, tensing when he moved towards my inner thigh. He looked to me for approval as he slid me underneath his body.

Staying near my torso, his tongue flicked at the spot underneath my bellybutton. My hips arched as warmth spread over my body. I let out a slight whimper and Sam's breath washed over my torso. His lips worked their way up my abdomen, stopping in between my breasts. He moved up to my ear, hands on my hipbones.

"What do you want from me?" he whispered, pleading almost. He pulled back and studied my face, his dark eyes boring into mine. I trailed my fingers up his arm and rested a hand on his cheek, pulling him in.

Our lips were on fire. It was like being offered a sip of water after spending a year in the desert. I drank all of him in, his soft lips working over mine. His tongue roamed my top lip, sending shivers down my spine. We both tensed as the top button of my shirt popped open. Sam looked at me, cocking an eyebrow.

I smirked, skimming my fingers over the rest.

My shirt was off in no time. Sam pulled off his own, running his tongue up the side of my neck.

"Sam…" I breathed, gripping his arms. He pulled me up and I was sitting in his lap, his lips working at my jaw.

My bra fell to the bed. I could feel my cheeks get hot as Sam sat back and stared at me.

"You're gorgeous…" he whispered. Excitement washed over me and I nearly pounced on him, throwing both of us back onto the mattress. My tongue roamed over his, my body arched on top of him.

I gasped as his thumb ran over my breast. Sam rolled us over, his kiss landing on my nipple. Threading my hand in his dark hair I wrapped my legs around his waist, gripping his body to mine. Sam's mouth roamed my chest and I threw my head back into the sheets, my breathing getting heavy.

His kisses ran down my body, back down to my pelvic bone. Sam inched my pants down and looked up at me. I gave him a nod, smiling in approval. They came off quicker than my shirt did. His hands were everywhere, and he was all heat and sweat and breathing until we were pressed together completely undressed.

He grabbed my hand as it slid down his body.

"I want you." I breathed, tempting him. I had my hooks in him ridiculously deep, and we were so close now I knew he'd topple easily if I pushed enough. Sam flipped us over and hovered over my body, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I took a deep breath as I felt him move towards me. He pushed slightly and I winced.

"Marina…"

"Keep going." I smiled at him, gripping his shoulders. Sam pushed again.

My breath caught and he was in. Tingles rumbled in the soles of my feet and my nails dug into his back as he pushed again, a steady beat starting in his movements. Sam ran his tongue up my neck as he moved. Small moans and whimpers flew past my mouth, too quick for me to stop them.

"Sam!" I breathed, warmth spreading over my torso. It was everywhere, the heat and sweat and I felt like I wanted him even closer even though it wasn't humanly possible. My chest slid along his, the friction sending white hot chills down my spine.

He started to move quicker, pulling me to the edge of the bed. I stared up at him as he worked; sweat sliding down his chest, his dark hair matted against his forehead. He looked flawless.

I started climbing, some sort of invisible ladder that had lodged itself inside my stomach. The heat rose and rose inside me, the tingling growing more and more unbearable in my chest and toes. Sam grabbed hold of my hips, pulling me closer, going farther inside. My breath hitched and the entire room was filled with our heavy breathing. Quiet noise slipped past my lips. I was getting higher up, higher up, higher up until I felt like I was going to explode.

"Sam…Sam!" I cried. He grabbed hold of my hand and kissed it before leaning over me, palms pressed against the mattress next to my face.

He went harder, his rhythm picking up. My legs locked him down, only allowed him to move so far before he'd have to come back down again.

"God damn…" he breathed, pushing harder. My nails were digging deeper, my toes clenching as I not only hit the top of the ladder but knocked the damn thing over.

"Sam!" Heat flooded me as I slumped back onto the mattress. Sam hovered over me before pulling out, his muscles relaxing one by one. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

Our lips brushed, both too tired and too afraid to move too rashly.

"Let me stay here," Sam breathed. "Let me stay in this exact place for the rest of my life and I'll be happy." He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.


	17. Being Selfish Feels Good

*Nine*

I closed the bedroom door behind me quietly, praying it didn't wake her up.

"How is she?" Henri asked softly, laying a few papers on the hall table. I tore myself away from the door and followed him down the stairs.

"Quiet. Way too quiet."

"She's woken up three times, Nine. She'll be alright."

"She's still too warm."

"Too warm is still alive."

I couldn't argue with that fact. I didn't have a whole lot. I had no childhood, not one that I could remember. I had no parents. Daniel was dead. I'd spent four years in a Mogadorian cave, one which Sophia and the others had broken me out of. To these people, I was just another line of defense. Another Loric child, one sent here to save everybody else's weak asses. To Sophia? I felt like even if she was too damn stubborn to admit it, I meant way more to her than anyone else in this house. She needs me here, just like I need her.

Henri studied my expression. "I can't read minds, Nine." He said, sighing quietly. I slumped into a seat at the kitchen table and buried my face in my hands.

"She just won't go away." I groaned. Henri shot me a confused look. "She's everywhere; I swear to God I've tried everything. I've ignored her; I've reminded myself that Emmett's my friend…"

"Sophia," Henri sighed. I nodded. "Nine you can't help how you feel." I shot him a surprised look. "I love Emmett to death. I love all of you, for crying out loud. But if it's her you want, you'll get her."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not unlike Loric people to go after what they want."

"She's Emmett's Fall. He was the only one able to bring her back."

"He was the only one who tried."

I looked up at him. Henri smiled softly.

"The Phoenix has taken Sophia's body as host. It's the very definition of free will, Nine. It wants what it wants."

"And if it isn't?"

"That's up to you two. Personally, I'm unable to tell right now. Her discipline is conflicting with what she honestly wants."

"That day in the woods...the damn thing nearly tore her apart."

"It has all the power to. Sophia's body isn't compatible with power of that magnitude."

"Then why is she the only one known to survive for this long?"

"My guess? It's a fatal attraction. Sophia and her Phoenix are two things that were never supposed to happen. Together they make up something worth keeping around, and I think Sophia's acceptance of herself is what keeps the Phoenix around. It feels loved."

"Leave it to her to find a way to love the omen itself."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Feel about what?"

"Daurin's theory."

I raised my eyebrows for a minute, trying to piece my answer together. I sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nine..."

"I don't."

I shoved away from the table and slid through the backdoor. The cold air washed over my face as I leaned against the banner, scanning the woods.

"How long..." I murmured to myself. How long would we be able to stay? And if we could for long, how long would Henri and Lauren _let_ us? We still had three kids with us under the age of 10, Thalia was 100% human, and I loved Daurin and Maria to death but how could we expect them to protect themselves?

Abby and her Mogadorian friend sat by the edge of the trees, staring at the stars. I wondered how she managed to stay so comfortable around him. I wondered how he managed to explain how he felt without blowing up the entire house. That's another thing. The static. The visible threads of electricity that shot between Sophia and I whenever we were within a foot of each other. I couldn't touch the girl without shocking my fingers, she couldn't come near me without feeling like she was about to break into a sweat.

"Nine!" Henri called from the inside. I swung around and strode back into the kitchen, eyebrows raised.

"I stormed out for a reason, you know."

"She's asking for you." Henri retorted, rolling his eyes. "No need to be mean." I was up the stairs in seconds.

Sophia gave me a soft smile as I shut the door behind me. I crawled into bed next to her, stuffing myself underneath the covers. She turned on her side so that we faced each other.

"Morning." I said quietly, smiling. She blinked sleepily.

"Morning."

"I gotta say Soph, you scared the hell out of us back there."

Sophia's face fell.

"I don't remember a whole lot," she admitted. "It was like sleeping. What...what did I do?" I sighed and shifted, stuffing my fists under the pillow.

"You were quiet. Really quiet. It was like you just wouldn't wake up…and I kept yelling. I think I messed up your arms a little…" I trailed off, lifting up the sleeve of her t-shirt. She stared at the bruises on her arm in awe.

"You did this?" she breathed. I ran my hand down my face and nodded shamefully.

"I was scared. I was so scared and I felt like you were slipping away from me, like you were floating away and I couldn't grab on tight enough for you to stay," she studied my face while listening to the story. "Everyone was quiet for a moment. Daurin was going as fast as he could, shoving in needles, tubes, whatever he could. He couldn't get you to start breathing again, and when we realized we couldn't hear your heart beating anymore I lost it. I was screaming at them, I couldn't yell loud enough for them to save you."

"What did the trick?"

"Emmett. He hit you with his Lumen and it was like revving up a car or something. Your heart was literally glowing through your skin, it was the craziest thing I'd ever seen-but when he was done you were fine. You started breathing and moving and I felt like the luckiest kid on Earth."

"Logan…"

"I mean it. Sure, you're annoying and all but we _do _need you."

Sophia laughed and swatted at my head, prompting me to jump up, pillow in hand. "You wanna go?" I challenged. She laughed and tossed a cushion at my face. It went right through me.

"Hey now, that's cheating! You can't-"

"Hello?" Our heads snapped to the door as Emmett opened it slowly.

"Hey.." I breathed. _Nice timing bro..._

"You busy?" Emmett asked us quietly, eyeing our positions. Sophia looked to me for an answer. Was I gonna punk out and say no, let him take more of her time from me or was I going to choke him with the pillow I held in my hands? _Getting a little drastic here, Logan..._

"Well," I started. "I actually needed to-"

"KIDS! GET DOWN HERE!" Henri called. I cocked an eyebrow at Sophia, who shrugged and set down her pillow, sliding off the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked as we breezed into the room. The entire family sat crowded around the T.V., Henri stood with his arms crossed. He nodded towards the screen.

"…_believed to be a group of teenagers on the run…"_

Several of our pictures framed the woman sitting at her desk, a list of our names running across the bottom of the screen.

"That's my face.." Sophia whispered, staring at the detective art version of her.

"The government knows," Henri murmured. "And now the Mogadorians do too. They'll be looking for you."

"So this takes going back home out of the question." Sam said quietly. Sophia frowned.

"What are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"We leave." Henri sighed.

"What, just like that?"

"Yes, just like that. We don't have a choice."

"Well where are we supposed to-"

"Sophia! You have to trust us, alright?"

"It's not you I don't trust, Henri. It's myself."

Henri gave Sophia a sad look and pulled her into his arms.

"I know," he murmured into her hair. "You and Sam are losing more than anyone in this. But I believe in you. Everyone in this room does."

"Even if we're two things that were never supposed to happen." She said quietly, shrugging off his hold and leaving the room. "I'm going to pack."

Henri looked guilty. He nodded towards everyone, a sign that it was time for us to pack too. Emmett and I were the last ones left in the room.

"Nine?" I turned. Emmett had both fists clenched. "I get it, alright?"

"What?"

"I get how you feel. I know what you're talking about when you speak about her. I see the same thing you do."

"And what's that?"

"Sophia. Everywhere. All the time."

"Guess we're on the same page then." I sighed.

"Nine?"

"_What_ Emmett?"

"She _is_ mine. She's _my_ Fall and she-"

"_Has_ a choice," I interrupted. "You can't decide what she wants."

"I can try." He growled. He shoved past me and stormed up the steps. So that was that then. The fight for the girl had started. A war within a war.


	18. The Truth Will Chain You Down

*Sophia*

I threw my bags on top of the rest in the corner of the living room.

"Sorry Thal." I muttered as it tipped the end of her foot. She shrugged at me, continuing to tap away at her laptop. "What's this?

She patted the spot next to her on the couch and I took it, peeping at her screen.

"I've been following them for weeks," she smiled. "They're really not as bright as you guys think they are. They're almost as bad as our own government." She laughed. I shook my head at her.

"Trust me, you wouldn't say that if you ever had to fight one of them," I murmured. "I swear, you're a genius. Where are they now?"

"Lately? Everywhere. They got particularly close to the house a few days ago. I told Henri, and we were ready ya know? But it wasn't anything serious."

"A few days ago? Wait…how long was I out for?"

"You? About a week." She said nonchalantly. I blinked my eyes a few times in surprise.

"A huh…what about where Henri and them want to take us? Any idea if they're around there?"

"Sorry Soph," Thalia said sweetly, shrugging. "My lips are sealed. But yes, it's safe." She hooked a few wires up to a metal plate and slipped it inside a black box. "See this? If any come within a mile radius of the house it'll go off immediately and set up a shield."

"A shield?"

"Like the one back at the government building in New York. To be honest, it isn't very strong. But it'll give us enough time to get the hell out of here."

I patted her on the shoulder and glided into the kitchen, throwing my curls on top of my head. Abby was sitting at the table with Alex. She looked up, killing me with those Bambi eyes as I sat across from them.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…" she looked to an uncomfortable Alex, who wouldn't meet my eye. "We need help." I cocked an eyebrow at her. "He wants to be a part of this, Soph. Bad. But we don't know how…"

"You don't think they'll like him." She nodded, a sad look falling over her face. I looked at Alex and nudged him with my foot underneath the table. He met my eyes with an exasperated look.

"You wanna be one of us?" I asked. He nodded. "Good. Then act like it. Be nice. Make conversation."

"They don't like me-"

"Abby likes you. And Abby's our sister. If she trusts you, we have every reason to as well."

"Not everyone's as forgiving as you, Sophia."

"So? You're one of us. Because I said so. You just have to admit it."

Alex gave me a confused look. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room, catching Thalia's attention. I nudged Alex, who cleared his throat.

"Uhm, hello, I-"

"Fuck off."

"THALIA." I yelled, throwing my cup at her. She shot me a look rubbing her head.

"Sorry, sorry. I just…I don't know. Who's to say you won't turn on us?" she grumbled. Alex rubbed his face and sighed.

"I know. It's hard to get past. But I need for you all to trust me, I need for you to give me a shot."

"Why should I?"

"I don't have anybody else." He said quietly. Abby laced her fingers with his and looked up at him.

"Yes you do." She whispered. I felt myself tense at the moment of affection, wondering what it would be like to hold Nine's hand.

"Okay kid," Thalia said, standing up and walking in front of him. "Fine. It's only fair to give you a fresh start. Friends?" she held out her hand and he took it excitedly, grinning at her. "Good," she cheered. "Now you need to learn the art of a grilled cheese sandwich. She strode into the kitchen, all of us in tote.

"Any idea when Daurin and Maria will be home?" Abby asked, sliding up to the breakfast bar."

"No clue. They took all the kids with them, though."

"Nine and Emmett?"

"Ahh, Nine is probably in the garage, playing with Thalia's Mustang, Emmett's asleep. Eight and Sam are ahh…resting in her room…if you catch my drift."

"Geez," I groaned. "They haven't stopped having sex for three days now."

Everyone laughed awkwardly, truth in the air. Eight and Sam had finally done the dirty, and now that they'd gotten a taste of it they didn't want to quit. I wonder how Nine tasted…

Alex nudged me with the back of his hand, cocking an eyebrow at me. Right. Mind-reader. No bueno. He laughed heartily, Abby giving him a confused look.

"Just go," he pushed. "You know you want to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I murmured, folding my arms across my chest. Alex laughed and threw part of his sandwich at me.

"Right, okay." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on," he said softly. "Give in." He held my gaze for a moment before I finally clicked my tongue and moved across the kitchen.

I shut the garage door behind me, the cement cold underneath my feet. Nine peeked up from underneath the hood of the car, a wrench in his hand. I took in his sweaty appearance, my thighs starting to burn. God he was hot when he was dirty…

I heard Alex nearly fall out of his chair laughing in the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Nine smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Alex is being stupid." I rolled my eyes.

"Alex? It has a name now."

"Yes," I said, strolling over and leaning against the car. "_He_ has a name and _you_ need to give him a chance." Nine came out from underneath the hood again. I stuck my lip out. "Please."

"Fine," he sighed, disappearing again. "Fine. I'll be nice if he is."

"Hooray." I said slumping against the window. Nine paused underneath the hood, contemplating something before finally reappearing again.

"Come here." He murmured. I rolled across the side of the car and poked my head underneath the car. "Hold this." He handed me a wrench and pulled a board off the garage wall.

"Logan? Logan are you coming ba-"

My feet were yanked from underneath me and I landed on Nine's chest. He laughed and slid us underneath the car, holding his hand out for the wrench. I gave it back and tried to push off his chest, getting a curl caught in the bottom of the car. "God dammit…"I muttered. "I hate these damn things."

"What? Your hair? I love your hair, don't say that." He said quietly, untangling it from a pipe. I stared down at him, my current starting to hiss against my skin. Logan started heating up, the fabric of my shirt warming with his torso.

A jet of electricity whipped against the car. Something broke. Logan was inches away from my face. His palms were turning red as they slid down the arch of my back. My breathing got thicker as he moved closer, his fingers grazing my ribs. There was a rumbling in the background, and I shook it off, inching closer. Was this happening? Did I want it to? Did I-

"Do you hear that?" Nine whispered, furrowing his brow.

"I-" The car flew overhead. Nine pressed me against his body, laying a head over my face and gripping me to his chest. The garage door crashed down on our legs, various tools falling off the wall ahead. I lifted my head and looked behind me. Smooth. The car had crashed through the garage door and was now wrapped around a tree 10 feet away.

Nine tried to hold back his laughter, but within minutes we were rolling on the cement, throwing our heads back.

"That…was…classic…" he tried to catch his breath and I swatted at him, unable to hold back. The door to the house flew open, Thalia standing furiously over us.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?"

Nine's look of amusement turned into one of horror as we realized just who we were dealing with.

"Ahh, well, uhm, ya see.."

"Listen," she growled shoving a finger in his face. "The next time you guys are getting all hot and heavy, stay away from MY CAR."

"Thal, come on, you know I can fix it!" Nine flashed her a dazzling smile and she tried to stay angry. Her features relaxed and she folded her arms cross her chest.

"Fine. You fix it, you're dead. And it _better_ look good as new."

She marched back in the house, shoving past Alex. Abby leaned against the door frame and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Smooth, Soph."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She snatched my wrist as I tried to breeze back into the house and slammed it against Nine's chest. He was planning on following me. There was a loud crack that echoed throughout the walls as my current flashed across my hand. I gritted my teeth . Remind me to punch her. Alex swatted me. Sorry bud.

I ripped my hand away and shot Nine an apologetic smile as I whisked back into the house, marching up the stairs.

"You're _starting cars _Sophia, you can't put that off for long!"

"Thanks, Abby but I'll pass."

"That's not an option anymore!"

"Says who?"

Abby grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around to face her.

"You've _already_ nearly gotten yourself killed twice now. Sooner or later you're gonna be out of time!"

"Time for what?"

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"DOING WHAT, ABBY?"

"IGNORING HIM! IGNORING WHAT YOU WANT!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!" I cried. "DAMN, ABBY! Why do you have to make me say it?"

"Because if you won't admit it you'll never be able to get over it!"

I gave her my best _Do I have to?_ look and she nodded.

"I'm supposed to be with Emmett," I said quietly. "We're fated."

"_You're_ fated. But what your Phoenix wants is clearly something 100% different." I knew she was right. And I knew I'd either have to make _a _ choice or _no_ choice. I wanted to go with the latter, but clearly that wasn't getting me anywhere.

Nine was sitting at the table, murmurs between him and Alex floating about the room. He looked up as he caught my scent.

"We gotta talk." I said softly.

The air was chilly. It was still odd for January, the coldest we'd had so far was 30 degrees. The sun stayed out for most of the time, but by now I'd expected snow and grey skies. That's Missouri weather for ya.

"I already know what you're gonna say." Nine said quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Never speak to me again, no physical contact." He grinned when I laughed loudly, throwing my hand over my mouth. "Am I wrong?"

"Very." I giggled. I sniffled and watched a duck dip its head underneath the surface of the lake. "Abby thinks we need to have a discussion."

"I think you think the same."

"Do I?"

"You just hate to admit it."

"You're right. I just don't know why."

"Wanna hear my theory?" He asked. He picked me up and sat me on the railing that lined the lake and jumped up next to me. I nodded at him, brushing my curls behind my ear. "Admitting we need to talk leads to conflict."

"Conflict?"

"Between me. And you. And Emmett."

"Emmett." I said softly.

"I'm not gonna make you choose."

"It's not a choice." I decided, slipping off the railing. Nine caught my arm and turned me to face him.

"Don't run away from me," he said softly. "Come on. You need to do this."

"Do what?"

"Admit what's there."

"There's nothing anywhere."

"Really?" he said loudly, grabbing my hand. My breath caught at his touch and a streak of lightening cracked through the sky. Nine looked up. "Wow." He breathed. Heat flushed my cheeks. "Why ask you when the god damn sky will tell me for ya.." he mused. I locked my jaw and looked out to the lake.

"Wanna do something stupid?" I asked, turning to him. He cocked an eyebrow at me, his favorite move.

The water washed over my toes and sent a chill through my arms.

"You comin?" Nine called. He turned to look at me, already knee deep in the water. I'd been more hesitant. I threw my coat back onto the rocks and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. "I think I liked you better when you were more impulsive." He smiled.

"_More _impulsive?" I gawked, wading out to him. "We're going swimming in the middle of January."

"Still." He smirked.

"Do you remember Lorien?" I asked quietly, trying to find it in the dark sky.

"Yeah. Sort of. I remember it being really warm all the time. I remember my sister."

"Emily."

"How'd you know?"

"Because you have no other reason to be that nice to a 7 year old," I laughed. "Do you miss her?"

"All the time. What about you?"

"What about me? Siblings? I had three."

"Had?"

"I guess I can't really call any of them family now can I? Since none of it was real."

Nine gave me a questioning look.

"The Phoenix thing pushed away any memory I had of Lorien, or my Cepan. She thought it'd be better if I forgot about it altogether." Nine nodded slowly.

"Huh."

"Do you think it's true?"

"Do I think what's true.."

"Come on, Logan," I murmured, looking towards him. "If we're gonna be honest, let's be honest. Do you think it's true that I'll make or break Lorien?"

"I…"

"Be honest."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I think killing our home planet Is only an option, though. If anything, I think you'll save us all."

"They don't." Nine shot me another confused look. He had a lot of those tonight. "Henri and them. I heard them talking. They don't think…they don't think I'll be able to control it."

"Don't worry about it now. When the time comes, I'll fix it," he murmured, turning towards me. "I'll fix it, I'll make it better."

"You can't fix everything Logan."

"I can try."

(Who are You-Movox)

I tried to hide a smile from him by turning my head.

"What? You can put me on the spot…but when someone tries to call you out you get cold feet?" he said quietly, inching towards me.

"I have no idea what you're-"

"Don't," he whispered. The tingle started in my feet and hands, my current jumping between us again as his fingertips brushed mine. "You feel that." The water between us started to simmer. "You _see_ it."

"Logan…"

"Then don't ignore it."

"Would it change anything if I didn't?" I whispered, looking up at him. "It doesn't seem like what we're destined to-"

"Does it feel good?" I nodded slightly. "Then do it anyway."

His lips were so close to mine the slightest movement would change everything. The ducks had gotten so scared of the passing current they'd fled form the scene. Our noses brushed. Who would move first? It was a game. One I could be good at playing.

Was it wrong? Nine wasn't. Not when he asked if it felt good. Even if fate was in the equation, even if I was tempted to give a damn, _this_ is where I felt warm, _this _is where I wanted to be-and maybe at one point I'd felt that with Emmett too, but with Nine? I was _sure_. He smiled slightly.

"What's so funny?" I challenged, smirking at him.

"You're nervous." He breathed. So…close… "I can feel it. I can hear you heart. I know _exactly_ how I make you feel, Miss Tjaden.

"Do something about it." I whispered. I was done playing with fire. I wanted to swim in it now.

Nine trailed his feather-light fingers up my side, raising the hem of my shirt. They left blazing heat wherever they went. I slid my wet hands up his chest and strung them around his neck, bringing one back down to cup his face. And then his lips hit mine.

Cracks echoed through the sky, lightening flashing white across every inch of land around us. My current no longer licked at his skin but _wrapped itself around him_, tying us together like a rope. His heat had both of us glowing, flushed as if we had our own personal suns forming in our chests. My cheeks were hot, his hands were hot, the water was simmering. Our clothes were soaked within the minute.

Nine hitched my leg around his waist, then followed suit with the other, lifting me clean over the surface. My clothes couldn't decide whether to cling to him or me. He ran his tongue over my lips, nibbling on the top. It was like letting out a breath you didn't even realize you'd been holding for years. Like diving into a pool of ice water and stepping into hot lava all at the same time. He pulled away and laughed at me nervously, pressing his forehead to mine. He was about to say something when his expression changed.

"What?"

"Do…do you hear that?" he said quietly.

"Here wha-"

"Shh!" I stayed silent and looked around, seeing nothing. Nine leaned into the air, setting me on my feet but keeping one arm around me. "I think.."

We jumped backwards as a roar split through the air. Several trees crashed to the ground as the power in the house flickered.

"SHIT!"


	19. Surprise!

*Abby*

"It's working." I smiled, watching Alex rub his thumb over mine.

"You think?"

"I know. They already adore you."

"And what about you?" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I met his gaze.

"What about me?" I asked softly, testing him.

"How do you feel?"

"About you?" he nodded softly.

I smiled lightly, pulling him towards me. Alex's cheeks flushed crimson as his eyes darted back and forth nervously. I inched across the table, enjoying the way he sweat it out. I stopped inches away from his face, letting my breath wash over his lips.

"I think I-"

_Beep. _ Alex and I both sat up, ears perked.

_Beep. Beep._

"Did you hear that?" _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"I did." We scooted out of our chairs and followed the sound into the living room. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What the hell is tha-"

"Guys, what's going on?" Thalia shouted, stomping down the stairs. Her eyes shot around the room and landed on the small flashing box in the corner of the room.

(Inception Score-Mombosa)

"We gotta go," she growled, throwing all the bags by the door. "We gotta go right now. Call Daurin, find Nine and Sophia. EMMETT! SAM!"

"What's going on?" I cried as Emmett through himself down the steps. Sam and Eight were next; Eight barely clothed in short shorts and her bra.

"They're close. They're getting really close."

Sam practically threw Eight up the stairs.

"Get dressed." He breezed into the basement, metal clanking about on the floor.

"Where's Sophia?" Emmett shouted, throwing open random doors. He shoved past Alex, who snaked an arm around my waist.

"She's with Nine!" Thalia shouted. She unhooked wires, closed laptops, shoved random things in her bag. Emmett's fists balled up, flames starting to seep out of his skin.

"Calm down." Sam scolded, breezing past him with a variety of tools.

"We need to go _now!_" Thalia yelled. "We're out of time!"

"I'm not gonna leave without her need to find her now."

"Emmett!"

The floor of the house jolted in various directions, sending all of us crashing to the ground. I threw my arm over my face, glass raining down all around us. A roar loud enough to deafen your average human split through the air.

"Abby!" Alex pulled me to my feet, we all grabbed our bags and threw open the door only to have a gigantic paw land in our path.

"Oh no…" Sam breathed, pulling Eights bag over his shoulder and grabbing her hand.

Nine and Sophia exploded through the side of the house, crashing into the steps. Nine growled furiously and landed in a crouch, springing back out of the opening they came through. There were flashes of red as more roars echoed against the house. Sophia scrambled to her feet.

"Stop it!" She yelled, ripping herself from Emmett's grip. "Stop we have to fight them back, we won't get out of here that easy!"

Emmett watched in awe as she ran back outside. Sam patted Emmett's shoulder before kissing Eight on the forehead and running out himself. I dropped my bags, following suit, Ice Blade in hand. Thalia was behind me, Alex in tote.

Sophia was fighting off two or three Mogadorians, lightening starting to split through the air. Nine was running up the side of the house, Blaze firing all around him.

"Abby!" I turned just in time to catch a Mogadorian's arm as it came down on my face. I bounced the Blade against my thigh and it sprang to life, growing 4 feet in length. A frost took over the diamond encrusted glass. I took his head off with a clean sweep.

I took an elbow to the jaw, spitting out blood as I hit the ground. I scrambled backwards, a Blaze scorching the grass inches away from where I laid. Alex was fighting four feet away from me, Blaze in his hand. Sophia sprang herself over my body, ripping me from the ground as she went just before another Blaze landed in my place.

"Get up!" she yelled, throwing me towards Thalia. She was fighting with the Artemis Rod, lightening shooting all around the metal as it connected with any surrounding Mogadorian.

I took the one to her left, tilting my sword at an angle as it came down on his shoulder, turning his entire body to ice. I shoved my foot into its chest, shattering him. The pile of ice turned to ash and dissolved in the air. I ducked underneath the fist of another coming up on my right, digging my blade deep within his torso. Adrenaline washed through me when I realized I couldn't pull out. The 8 foot tall Mogadorian grinned at me before ripping the blade out of his stomach and kicking me to the ground. I rolled, dodging my own blade as it sunk into the soil.

Tree roots started lapping from the ground, knocking Nine off the side of the house. I followed them, watching their direction as they headed for the 15 foot lizard that swung another paw at the house. The roots wound themselves around its legs, lashing at its skin. Trails of blood were left as their mark. The beast roared again.

Sophia rolled over my back, springing onto the shoulders of the Mogadorian that'd run up on me. She cracked his neck and shoved her palm against his back, a jolt of lightening exploding through his chest.

"KEEP UP!" She screamed. "I CAN'T BABYSIT YOU, KID!" We were all in one circle now, all seven of us back to back as we were slowly surrounded. Every Mogadorian hoisted their Blaze to their chest, smiling. They all pulled the trigger at once.

Eight screamed, throwing her hands in the air. Thick roots sprung from the ground around us, enveloping us in their case. We shook in our small shield as the Blaze collided with the wood, debris raining down on us.

(Dream is Real)

"Hold on." Sophia breathed. She pressed both palms against the root wall, electricity jumping all over her entire body. Every muscle in his body tensed as lightening shot the small hut open, wood and lightening exploding throughout the backyard. The surrounding Mogadorians burst into ash, the lizard whimpering, face down in the ground.

"That's how it's done." Sophia winked, turning to us.

I blinked once. Twice. Three times, then shot Alex a look to make sure he was seeing the same thing I was. Another Sophia tapped Sophia on the shoulder. Sophia#1 turned around, jaw dropping. Sophia#2 smiled sweetly before shoving her fist in her jaw. The first Sophia fell to the ground, and quickly threw a swift kick to the second, pouncing on her. Both were rolling on the ground, shoving fists, shouting, electricity flying over the skin of both of them.

Nine was fighting with himself behind us. Eight and herself were standing face to face three yards away, vines whipping all around them.

(Omen-Prodigy)

*Sophia*

The girl punched me dead in my jaw, sending me sprawling against the grass. I swept my legs underneath her and tackled her our palms crashing together. Lightening streaked the sky and shot down all around us, the soil sizzling. She was good. Really good. She palmed my chest and spun my arm around, shoving me to my knees. I countered her, twisting back around and hitting her with a roundhouse kick.

Nine crashed into the side of the house next to me, bits of brick spraying across my face. I reached down to help him up while shoving the girl away from me.

"Logan!" I screamed as he pulled me towards him and shoved me against the brick in his place. I dug my nails into the wall, feeling the rock thread open my skin. Another Nine tackled the first off of me. I was unable to tell who was who. I dodged a fist and ran towards Eight, who was being strangled with her own vines.

"Stop!" She cried as I tried to set the other free. My eyes darted between the two, trying to seek out which was which.

"God dammit, I muttered, swiping a vine away from me. "Eight!" I yelled. Both snapped to my attention. Sophia#2 swatted at my face. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in, rolling off her body. "Where's Sam's birthmark at?"

One Eight looked incredibly puzzled.

"Right side, lower back!" the other screamed. I wrestled her free from the vines, and shot lightening at the other. She fell to her knees and screeched, turning to ash.

"What the hell are these things? The original Eight yelled, directing her vines at the two fighting Sam's.

The girl clawed my face. Upper-cut with the elbow to jaw, check. Fingers to ribcage. _Check_ I thought smugly as I heard one crack. I slid underneath her arm with one hand around her face, ripping her head away from her body. Wires fell to my feet and sparks lit the air.

"Robots!" I yelled. One Nine grinned smugly at the one who looked horrified. "Everybody fight someone that _isn't_ you!"

Nine sprinted past me, tackling a Sam. I shoved my palm against the chest of another Nine who tried to follow. Electricity flickered around his body and he shoved off my hand.

"What the hell are you doing, you just told us to fight!" I looked back to Sam, who was being punched in the face. I didn't know who was on my side. Nine used my moment of weakness and flipped me over his shoulder, slamming me to the ground. His hand found my throat and clamped down, grip tighter than an alligator's.

"Lo..gan!" I screamed, lightening flickering across his skin. The grass simmered, flames licked at my face, the robotic Nine unscathed by the fire.

Emmett screamed as he ripped the robot away from me, tearing off its head. He shoved an arm through its chest and ripped out a mechanical heart wrapped in wires. Emmett slung me to my feet, but was caught by his counterpart. Mine had found me as well, and she swung the first chance she got. I slid underneath Emmett's legs, catching his twin in the calf. I struck his face hard, taking off part of its cheek. Lights flashed against our skin as Henri swerved into the driveway with the others, jumping out and immediately charging into the yard.

My twin caught me by the foot and ripped me away from her friend, throwing me up against a nearby tree. I scrambled to my feet but she had me pinned, the streams of lightening wrapping themselves around my torso and the tree.

I had nowhere to go.

"Where the hell did you things come from?" I shouted. Sophia grinned sweetly at me.

"It only took a rocket scientist to make us." She whispered. I kicked her hard in her metal gut, bruising my toes. "You will lose, daughter of Lorien. I can do everything you can."

We were screwed. We were more than screwed, we were dead. Because they _were _exactly like us. Eight had nearly been choked to death by her own God damned vines. We had nothing on them. We had no differences. Sophia winced as a jet of lightening flashed against her cheek.

_Breathe._ My breathe caught as the familiar voice found its way back into my head. _Breathe. They have nothing. Nothing on __us._ I gave Sophia a wicked grin as I realized who it was who was talking to me.

(Carter Burwell-If you kill her, you kill me)

I dug my nails into the hand she'd rested on my torso, keeping the electricity tied around me. Sophia's face shifted as pulled, from my toes, my fingertips. Heat welled in my chest and I ground my teeth as my current spread through every vessel in her body. I tested the waters, dipping my feet in inch by inch, letting myself slip farther in the dark so that the Phoenix could do what it was meant to do.

_I do not take orders lightly, young one._ It warned, annoyed by my efforts to control it.

I slipped farther, feeling the heat grow in the outside world around me. Sophia had stopped screeching and was writhing on the forest floor. All other twins had stopped and stared, they were being sought out, and they knew it. Each had a surge of electricity move through their bodies, being ripped apart from the inside.

The tree behind me split in two. Eight's roots fled back underground, squealing.

"Sophia!" The world around me was composed of white-hot everything. I couldn't see five feet in front of me. It was like staring straight into a strobe light. Roars of Mogadorians fell over us all as they disintegrated, the sky above us swirling with thick black clouds. I clung to anything tangible, trying to pull myself back into the world. I was slipping, fighting against her now, scratching at her, racing her, in a fight to get my body back.

The lightening around me swirled into an oval. She was standing in front of me. Curls flew wildly around my face as I stared at the woman. She was flawless in every sense, statuesque, glowing. Her high cheek bones and pointed nose were that of a model, her jaw slightly structured without losing her femininity. She batted long eyelashes at me, her long wavy hair falling to her waist as she looked over her shoulder. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off her wings. They flared out behind her.

_I'm glad you think so highly of me._ She said, her lips unmoving. _You will lose, Daughter of Lorien. You will always lose against me._

I snapped my attention to the hand that grabbed my own. Nine squinted against the bright light and buried his face in my neck.

"Wake up!" he screamed. "Sophia wake up!" The lightening struggled around us as I pulled myself back to Earth, tethering myself to him. I latched onto him, the Phoenix disappearing into our bodies as the threads of light sunk into our skin.

(Inception-Time)

As soon as the storm had come, it left. I lifted my head from the ground, debris from the tree dusting over Nine and I. Abby looked up from her spot on the ground 20 feet away, angry and covered in sweat. Sam laid unconscious on the ground next to Eight, who had opened her eyes but hadn't moved from her place. Alex leaned up against the side of the house, looking as though he was about to cry.

"Emmett…" I mumbled stupidly. I staggered to my feet and stumbled into the yard, searching for his face. "Emmett?" I called. Eight sat up and scanned the yard, straining to see what was wrong.

I stood straight and tried to regain my balance. Ash covered anything green. The grey clouds had pulled away, revealing the blue night sky but the yard had been torn with cracks and chunks of sod missing. The left wing of the house was crumbling, the top portion of that half was nothing but glass and chunks of brick.

Lights crashed shadows against our faces as Henri and the others swerved into the driveway, jumping out immediately. Thalia ran to Dillon and Emily, scooping them up in her arms. Maria started crying.

"What…what happened?" Henri screamed, pulling me into his arms. I couldn't speak. I kept twisting, moving about-my eyes darting everywhere searching for Emmett.

"Sophia!" Nine called. He had Emily in his arms, walking back towards us. I dropped to my knees in front of him as he lowered her to the ground. No pulse. No movement.

"Daurin!" I yelled. Daurin didn't move. Just buried his face in Maria's hair as she sobbed into his chest. My hands roamed Emily's silent face, unsure of what to do first. "Come on, wake up." she didn't move. I shoved my palms hard against her chest, forcing her heart to keep going. "What the hell happened?" I screamed looking around. Dillon was 10 feet away, face down in the dirt.

"He hit his head! One of the Mogadorians…" Abby kept trying to catch her breath between sobs. "Hit them with a Blaze and then….kept trying to get him to move but it was like he was sleeping and…" Alex pulled her into his chest and started stroking her hair. "The Mogadorian came for her and they were swarmed. Thalia we tried to get to them, we tried but they…"

Thalia looked paler than she ever had before. She sank to her knees, tears swimming across her cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, no…"I started, trying to throw my current across my hands. I shoved it into her small body, trying to shock her awake, trying to jumpstart her heart…trying anything. None of it worked. Logan ripped me away from her small frame and threw me into Emmett's arms. "No!" I screamed, thrashing in his grip. Abby broke free and tackled Emmett, giving us both a chance to run back to the kids.

"Try this, try this!" Abby yelled, shoving Eight's hand against Emily's chest as I dragged Dillon over to them. Eight focused, closing her eyes but failed. She tried again.

"Sophia!" Alex and Emmett grabbed us again, dragging us across the field. Alex shoved Abby into the passenger seat of the car. "Sophia we have to go now!" Emmett ordered as I shoved my feet hard against the car, refusing to go in.

Another explosion erupted near the house, sending chunks of brick sailing towards us. I could feel the march of more soldiers coming for us as my face laid against the gravel driveway. Emmett was out cold. Nine threw our things into the car and scooped me up. I hopped out of the seat and slammed the door behind me, only for him to drag me right back through, phasing me through the door.

There was a ringing in my ear as I watched Daurin and Maria take one last glance at their disintegrating house, Ella and Thalia motionless in the back seat. There was so much sobbing and choking and tears and heat that I felt like I was about to pass out. I was exhausted. Physically and mentally. I wanted to die. I wanted to throw myself out of the car and let them take me because God knew we weren't going to win this war. Not at this rate we weren't… Not at this rate.


	20. Home Sweet Nightmare

I hadn't moved my head from the window the entire six hours we'd driven. I stared listlessly at the blurring road and trees, the occasional tear wrenching free from my eye and slipping down my face. Nine was silent too. I was sure it was no different in the other two cars. Emmett had not gotten proper medical care since being knocked out cold.

My stomach did backflips at that thought. If I had just gotten in the damn car, he'd be fine. If we had left when Henri had wanted us to three nights ago, instead of planning on going the morning after the news broadcast-we wouldn't have been surrounded. We wouldn't have been confronted by those ass-crazy twin robots and I wouldn't have had to test my Phoenix again. She was getting agitated with me, I could tell.

"You want something to eat?" Nine asked quietly, looking over at me. I shook my head robotically. The car was silent again. "We're here." He said, attempted enthusiasm ringing in his voice.

I shoved off the window and stared ahead at the white granite castle peaking over the trees. A castle? Really? What was it with Daurin wanting everything precious to him destroyed? Nothing about this castle made me feel better. Dillon and Emily were still dead. We were still being followed. Earth was still doomed.

"Pretty." I muttered, closing my eyes and leaning back against the window.

When I woke up, Nine was carrying me up a marble staircase.

"Shh." He murmured, kissing the top of my hair. "Please go back to sleep. Please." Why was he begging? Desperation was threaded in his tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked hoarsely. He nudged open a door, leading to a large golden room with white accents. It was the size of your average town house, that one room. I stared at the angels painted onto the ceiling for a moment while Nine changed his shirt.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, sitting up slightly. Nine looked nervous. "Logan..?"

"Listen, I-"

"Where's Emmett?" I blurted out. Nine's face fell slightly, an apologetic look washing over his face.

I bolted out of the door unsure where to go. To my left AND right, there seemed to be nothing but miles of white stone hallway. Nine was stumbling across the room trying to get to me. I chose left.

The marble was cold against my feet as I flew down the corridor, sun streaking my face as I passed. Nothing but pillars. They lined the bridge I ran across, the sun shimmering off the lake. I was tempted to stop and stare. Remember Emmett..

"Daurin!" I yelled, knowing he'd be with him. My voice echoed off of the marble, throwing itself back at me as if it felt unsafe in this strange new place. "Daurin!"

I followed whatever noise I heard. Clanging, steam, sizzling. I ran headfirst into the kitchen, several Hispanic women stopping whatever they were doing and gawking at me.

"Uhmm…" One particularly large woman in the back looked pissed. "S-sorry." I stammered, flinging the door behind me. Nine's footsteps were close. For once, I was grateful to be the smallest. I had reason to believe it made me the quickest.

My pounding feet hit the wall angrily, the frustration in my moment clear to anybody listening. I went wherever I felt I needed to go, poking my head into rooms, knocking things over, nearly tripping eighty something times until finally I found them.

Daurin looked up at me, hovering over Emmett. He had one hand on the unconscious boy's forehead and another on some laptop thing. An IV drip hung to Emmett's right, the tube connecting it to his body streaked with red. Maria was stitching up a gash on his chest.

"He hasn't woken up yet," I breathed. Nine blew into the room, nearly crashing into me. "He hasn't woken up yet." I repeated, as if it were necessary.

"Sophia…we should leave." Nine urged tugging on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and sat next to Maria.

"Not exactly," she whispered, trying to keep our conversation a secret one. I glanced at her, keeping my head low. "He woke up this morning, when we brought him in."

"And?"

Maria and Daurin exchanged worried glances.

"He doesn't…he doesn't quite…"

"He doesn't remember a thing." Henri growled from the corner. I spun in my seat to peek at him.

"You mean he doesn't remember us?" I gawked. Henri shook his head sadly. "Emmett." I coaxed, shaking him gently.

"Now.."

"Emmett." I said again, louder this time. His eyelids fluttered for a moment.

"Sophia he needs his.."

"Wake up, Emmett wake up we're okay. We're ah…we're home. For now. We're home, wake up."

Emmett's green eyes studied the ceiling for a moment before glancing to Daurin.

"Who are you?" he said hoarsely, trying to sit up. Maria put a hand on his chest and waved the needle at him. He obediently laid back down. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Daurin asked softly, grabbing a clip board.

"I mean…I remember packing."

"Packing at my house?" Daurin scribbled something down.

"Your house? I don't even know you. Where's Henri?" Emmett was growing annoyed. Henri jumped out of his seat and went to the side of the bed. "Henri when can we leave? What happened?"

"Emmett, what's the last thing we did?" Henri asked softly. Emmett narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment.

"We packed. I got my third scar and you said we had to pack. So we did, and I went to sleep before the morning we were supposed to leave, and now we're here."

"He doesn't remember us at all." I breathed. Emmett looked at me like he'd just realized I was in the room. He looked slightly bewildered. Like I was some alien that not only glowed in the dark but had six eyes.

"Emmett listen to me, do you remember who you are?"

"Pretty…" Emmett murmured to himself, not taking his eyes off me. I furrowed my brow, uncomfortable at the sudden attention. Maria and Daurin exchanged looks.

"Emmett I need you to focus, now tell me who you are." Henri pushed. Emmett tore his eyes away from me.

"Are you sure we're allowed to with all of these-"

"I'm Six." I blurted, shoving my hand in his face. He took it awkwardly and shook it.

"Nine." Logan muttered darkly, taking a seat next to me. Emmett looked him up and down. Nine raised an eyebrow at him and laughed, shoving off the seat and leaving the room.

"What's his problem?" Emmett sneered, looking at Henri.

"Just tired. Really tired."

"Whatever." Emmett threw his head back into the pillow and shifted his gaze back to me. "You're Six?"

I nodded, the stupid look of confusion still plastered to my face. Emmett shot Henri a look and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, shit." Henri murmured. He grabbed me by the elbow and hauled me out of the room.

"Hey, wha-"

"We have a problem," Henri growled, closing the door behind him.

"You think? Emmett's lost his damn mind and you just now believe we have a-"

"Sophia, please," Henri sighed, running a hand over his face. "It's something worse. Before we moved to St. Louis, before all of this…I'd told Emmett about the legends of Lorien. That included mating."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your parents, your real ones were incredibly close with Emmett's. They used to joke that you two would be fated together."

"What?"

"The signs were there. Of the Fall curse."

"Fall curse?"

"It's a preservation mechanism," Henri sighed. "You two were linked at the soul. If you got hurt, the wound would show up on him. Even as children, you'd scrape your knee and he would feel it."

"Why?"

"So he'd be able to protect you. The slightest draw of blood would set him off, and vice versa."

"So…so what? We're destined to be together or something?"

"I don't know. Daurin has new theories, regarding your Phoenix and your own personal feelings. But Emmett doesn't know you or our circumstances anymore. He's driven completely by instinct when it comes to you now."

"So he thinks we're supposed to be-"

"And he'll most definitely act on it."

"God damn it!" I shoved my foot against the wood of the door and it flew off the hinges. Fuck. I forgot I wasn't human anymore. Everyone in the room stared at me like I was crazy.

(Cold-Aqualung and Lucy)

I was. At least I felt like it. I wanted to throw up.

"Sophia…"

I ignored Henri and crumpled to the floor. I felt light as a feather, the feather weighing 6 tons. I was chained to an ocean floor, screaming for air. There was something lodged in my throat as I tried to hold back tears. Emmett peered at me from his bed, Daurin sneaking the occasional glance. "Nine!" Henri called, brushing a curl from my face. I was starting to overheat.

Nine was running back down the hallway in no time, and then I couldn't stop crying. Thalia had mad tombstones for graves with no bodies, and was staring at them blankly down in the courtyard. The sight of her alone made me scream. I was bawling, everything from the past few months that I'd been forced to shove back down into my stomach to worry about later seeped through my skin. I wanted to die.

"Don't think like that." Nine whispered against my hair. Henri shot him a look. "New legacy."

These god damn legacies. I cried because I was angry. Because I was scared. Because we were going to die. And so was everybody else. Lissa, my siblings, my fake mom. Everybody. "No, Baby. No." Nine murmured, rocking me back and forth. "No."


	21. Follow The Leader

*Emmett*

I slid off the bed and started pulling wires and tubes out of my arm as I went. Technically, I wasn't supposed to leave yet. I wasn't even supposed to be sitting up without Daurin in the room, but since when the hell did I care? If I didn't remember him, obviously he wasn't that important.

The smell of vanilla and cinnamon. I remembered that. I remembered following it down the street in Saint Louis. Images flashed through my mind as I remembered pulling her from the street seconds before a car swerved around the corner. That was the night we went to the fair. That was the night I'd beaten the hell out of Mark James and his crew for trying to jump us.

Things were starting to seep back into my mind like random puzzle pieces floating in water. I started to remember Sam. I wondered where he was, how he was doing. If Henri'd had to erase his memory. I shoved the thoughts out of my mind and focused on her smell.

_ Sophia._ I liked her name. I liked her. I wanted to see her again. Touch her curly hair. It was fascinating, like the kind you only find on dolls. I pictured her in my head as my feet trudged down the freezing tile. The smell led me around corners, took me across the bridge, up at least two flights of stairs until I found myself in the tower, light bathing the entire room.

She was curled up on the floor, a book twice her size sitting in her lap, leaning against Nine's legs. Something turned in the bottom of my stomach. Why was he touching her? A taller, dark haired girl was staring out the window, a similar looking boy standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

There was something familiar about how his jaw was set, how his dark eyes were deep set into his ivory face.

"Sam?" I asked quietly, swinging the door open. Everyone snapped their attention to me in the doorway, Sophia's face taking over a slightly worried look. "Sam how are you here?"

He shot me a confused look and exchanged glances with Sophia. Clearing his throat, he pulled away from the tall girl and stepped forward. Sophia stood slowly, the book slipping onto the floor.

"Emmett, I've been with you guys the entire time." Sam said softly.

"The entire time? No we, we were just in St. Louis. What about your parents? Sophia what about yours?"

"You remember me?" she asked excitedly, shock overcoming her. I nodded slightly.

"Sort of. I remember the woods. I remember saving you from the car…from Mark and them."

Nine shifted uncomfortably. Sophia stepped up next to Sam.

"Emmett, I've been here the entire time."

"Entire time?" I asked Sam. He exchanged another look with the others.

"A lot has happened, Emmett. We had to leave St. Louis."

"Why?"

"To train. We were at Daurin and Maria's, but got attacked. Henri thought Sam's dad was in New York so we went. We went, we blew up their building and we rescued three people. Two kids and a 14 year old hacker, Thalia."

"The girl with the black hair…" I murmured. Sophia nodded.

"We went back to her house but had to split up because Henri new where Sam's dad was for _sure_ this time. We went to the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas but we got caught because we ate those damn flowers and we were stuck there for four days," Nine put a hand on Sophia's lower back. She was shaking, running out of breath. "Abby and Lauren saved us. They're the blond ones. The really pretty ones. They saved us, we came back home but Eight was possessed by some god damn demon plant toxin and turned into Poison Ivy, she almost killed Sam but I burnt it out of her and nearly died but you brought me back to life because…" she trailed off, shifting nervously.

"Because you guys are siblings." Sam blurted. Sophia's eyes widened and she froze in her place, unmoving. Everyone turned and gave him a look. "You're her brother, and were the only one able to bring her back." He said softly.

I felt the confusion on my face. Even worse, the annoyance. How could I feel so…weird about someone I was related to? I looked to her, silently asking if it was real. Sophia looked like she swallowed a ten pound boulder. She shifted before sighing.

"He's right." She choked. "He's right. I didn't say anything. Just shuffled out of the room, still confused. The door closed behind me quietly

"What's going on?" Henri asked, trotting down the hall. He took in my horrified expression.

*Sophia*

"What the hell did you tell him?" Henri shouted, the door nearly falling off its hinges. Sam turned scarlet.

"I couldn't just tell him about all that and not expect for things to get ugly."

"No, things got ugly when he realized he was in love with his S_ISTER," _ Henri barked. "What the hell were YOU thinking?" he said, turning on me.

"Watch it." Nine growled.

"Henri it's better if he doesn't—"

"No, you don't understand! He could drive himself insane!"

"WHAT'S SO DAMN GREAT ABOUT ME ANYWAY?" I screamed. Henri ran a hand over his face, like he always did.

"I'm sorry, Soph." Nine murmured, shaking his head. "I'm not giving up on you."

"That's my point! This ISN'T ABOUT ME! Our friend, our best friend just lost his damn memory, and all anybody can think about is who is dating who! We have a _world_ to save!"

"Amen!" Henri cried. I shot him a look. "Sorry, sorry."

"Listen," I said softly, staring out the window again. Thalia was back in the courtyard again, like she had been for the past couple of days. "We're almost out of time. They're going to find us, one way or another. How many people are gonna get killed on our behalf? We need to find Seven and get a move on. Or else we're all doomed."

Henri nodded his head quietly. Eight shoved away from the window and stood next to Sam and I, Nine following close behind her.

"I can't do this by myself." I said softly, looking at all of them.

"And you won't." Sam smiled.

"We're a team," Eight smiled. "But…"

"What?" I asked.

"We need a leader." She said softly. They were all staring at me. I shook my head furiously.

"Sophia.."

"No way, I almost killed all of you back there, no way."

"Sophia you're the only one strong enough. And…you were practically second in command seeing as Emmett did anything you said anyway." She trailed off.

Henri gave me a pleading look before I sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"What's up first, boss?" Nine smiled, nudging me. I bit my lip.

"First….we find Seven."


	22. Final Authors Note!

**Alright, what did you guys think? The 2nd Installment of The Lorien Legacies has come to an end :[**

**But I most definitely have the prequel to Finding Six handwritten, all you have to do is ask and it'll be up on Fanfic in no time! Lemme know if you guys want the prequel, and a sequel!**


End file.
